Angel of Broken Promises
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Link has defeated Ganondorf and now is finally living his life. He and Zelda are expecting and his best friend seems alright too. What happens when a new threat to peace emerges and its someone you know all to well?
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, it's the sequel to my story I finished a year ago. This chapter isn't really the story itself. You only want to read it if:

1.You didn't read the first part or…

2. You need a refresher.

So, enough with that and here is the…

Prologue

The Hero of Time, a warrior chosen by the Goddesses to lead the fight against evil. He is the holder of the Triforce of Courage and wielder of the Sword of Evil's Bane. In the time that wasn't his, he managed to defeat the King of Evil and sealed him away.

But the seal couldn't last forever…

Returning back to his own time, he lived his life as normal as he could. Managing to stay close to the Princess, he vowed to protect her from any new evils. He shared a close bond with the Princess of Hyrule, which later blossomed into something he never experienced much before.

Love.

But this was also the same time in which he sealed _him_ away. It was time for the Evil that was once was to regain its reign over Hyrule.

The Hero of Time, sensing it the coming of the Evil and in haste, tried to stop it from coming back. With no regrets left, he took himself to the temple where Evil's mothers were.

But he wasn't alone.

No normal man could do such feats. The Hero of Time may have not been a customary warrior but he could not chance not having any aid. A wandering swordsman with perfect timing that seemed too convenient.

Some would call it…fate.

With his help, he managed to chase off the ghost that were trying to bring back their departed child. It was only a shame that they didn't succeed. The King of Evil did come back. He came back with vengeance on his mind.

He had something planned for the Kingdom of Hyrule. A sure way to be rid of the Hero and the Sages. Especially the one that married the Hero. The King of Evil created an army from the darkness. Numbering in the thousands, he marched to Hyrule's castle, which is where the Hero stayed.

Hyrule's only line of defense was its own army. An army composed of some of the greatest warriors from its inhabitants. Cunning Gerudos, agile Zoras, mighty Gorons, and master Hylians all lined up to defend their homeland against the invasion.

Though, the army of evil was made up of their nightmares. Demons and devils, all almost slaughtered their own weight in soldiers. The Evil King, now imbued with demonic powers, almost had no worries.

Except the Hero of Time. He now knew his full destiny. He was the leader of good as the Knight of the Goddesses. He was the one instilled with all their power, courage, and wisdom. He and the other three Goddess Knights became the opposite of what the King of Evil was.

He was a Demon, so they became Angels.

Link the Angel Deity that fought against Ganondorf, Demon of purest Evil. Along with his newest and closet friend, Vincent Aegis, who in turn became the Goddess Knight of Power along with his two siblings sealed him away again. This time with a seal strengthen by their Goddess given powers.

Ganondorf left this dimension for good, leaving only the Triforce of Power to its rightful owner.

Link could finally be at peace. No other evil could match what Ganondorf was. Zelda had no worries for her country or her husband. Malon also found her knight.

A/N: I'm not saying you have to go read the first part but it will give you a better understanding. If not, go ahead and read the next chapter.


	2. Friends Are Forever

A/N: I actually am writing this chapter and the last one on the same day. Not to mention, this is the real first chapter. Whoo! Enjoy this one. Disclaimer: Yeah, I forget these. I don't own most of the characters or settings. Only stuff I made up is mine.

Friends Are Forever

A young couple made their way over the bridge, hand in hand, toward the castle. The young woman had her redhead on her husband's shoulder. She wore a white sundress that hugged her curves nicely.

"Vinnie, I really hope that you can control yourself when we're in the castle. Be on your best behavior," Malon said to him. She had a cheerful tone in her voice as she spoke.

"What are you talking about Malon?" Vincent asked. "I always am on my best behavior."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Malon said.

Vincent let a smile spread on his face. He hasn't changed much in the past year. He still wears his trademark white trench coat. He still acts the same as well, even with both the Triforce of Power and Love in his possession.

After walking a few paces, Vincent suddenly grabbed a hold of Malon and started to carry her like he did on their wedding day, when he had to carry her over the threshold. The two were laughing and, in short, enjoying being married. Malon tried to set herself free from him but the combined forces caused Vincent to fall with her on top of him.

They both laid on the grass with the bright sun shining down on them. Malon raised herself to an upright position. "We really want to get to the castle soon Vinnie. After all, this is your day as much as it is Link's."

"So I only helped him in beating Ganondorf a year ago. Big deal," Vincent said. He looked into her sapphire eyes. "Malon, honey, I know that regularly, I love this position but I think we really should get up."

Malon easily got off of Vincent and smoothed out her dress. Vincent stood himself up, brushed his crimson red hair with his hand, and turned to see someone running up to them. Her long golden locks flew back of her as she sprinted across the field.

"Look its Lyndis," Vincent said.

Malon turned to see Lyndis slowing to a walk once she came closer to them. She was a great friend to them both, seeing as how she was the lost twin sister of Link. On top of that, she also aided them on defending Hyrule.

"Hey Lyn, how's the inn holding up?" Vincent asked.

After the entire crisis, Lyndis took the manager job at the Aegis inn. Basically she runs it and the only person she answers to is none other than Vincent. This was also a good deal with Vincent since now he had the house to himself. And of course his wife as well.

"Vin, we saw each other in the morning," Lyndis replied.

"You managed to find time to come Lyndis. That's wonderful!" Malon said joyfully.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't miss the big celebration. I mean, I was there in the battlefield. I may not have become an angel but I was there." Lyndis, looking over at Vincent.

"So I became an angel. What's the big deal?" Vincent asked.

Lyndis sighed and started to walk on the castle on her own, mumbling something Vincent could not hear. Malon tugged on his arm and they too continued their way toward the castle.

The wooden drawbridge was fixed a long time ago. All that really happened to it was just a scarlet angel being thrown at it like a rock to a window but nonetheless, repaired. It was also already lowered for anyone else to go inside the castle walls.

Vincent and Malon were close. Malon once again laid her head on her husband's shoulder and looked up. She was glad to have him so early on an important day as it was. Malon's smile slowly turned to a pout. She remembered the day when his father came and started Vincent's new responsibility.

Two months after defeating Ganondorf, Vincent and Malon were married. They lived together and happily. Another month past and Vincent's father came for a visit. It was a visit that would change Vincent's life substantially.

Malon walked into her house. She just came from walking Fenrir when she found Vincent and his father talking. Well, arguing is more like it. Vincent stared at his father with his fiery red eyes.

"_Vincent, you have already committed your life to another. I think it is time that you took up responsibility and live up to your name," His father said calmly. _

"_Yeah, I see what you're getting at. Isn't it enough I defended Hyrule from evil and get married? Now I have to start running the damn company? I am only one man," Vincent argued. _

"_That is no excuse." _

"_I get it. I know I will assume control but why can't I live out a year or two at least. Is it only because I finally became 21 or is it that you don't really like me marrying Malon?" _

"_Your marriage actually gave the company another asset that is actually worth having a son marrying, well, let me not continue," He said, noticing Malon at the door. "Truth be told, you aren't going to get away. Starting next week, all matters of affair are going to be brought to you by falcon here. Enjoy these last few days of your total freedom because in the real world, it isn't like that. My own father made me work the day after I was married. Be grateful you have a week," With that, his father left the house. _

_Malon rushed over to the defeat Vincent. He may be an angel and an expert swordsman but no weapon or power he had could help him then. _

"_Are you ok Vinnie?" She asked her beloved. _

_Vincent slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I will be Malon." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't worry about me, remember, I promised to protect you always." _

Now seven months later and the anniversary of the defeat of Ganondorf, Vincent sees the light of day. For the most part, he has been away at his office at home most hours of the day. Both him and Malon were glad he was able to finish everything for that day.

The entire market place was just crowded with people who were singing and dancing like it was the best day to be alive. As soon as Vincent walked in, hordes of young girls came at him.

Malon was pushed out as the fan club began to hassle Vincent with questions and blushed faces. He was only 21 after all and quite handsome, too bad for them he was married. All of them were saddened when he edged away back to his wife, but they knew better than to mess with an angel.

If that wasn't enough, little kids started to crowd around him. This was something else for Vincent because they were children no more than five.

"Look like so many people like you, Vinnie. It even looks like your good with children," Malon said.

Vincent tried to shoo them away. He looked up at Malon, "Sweetheart, you know I hate children."

"The Great Vincent hates kids? That's something new," Link's voice said behind them.

King and Queen at last. On top of that, Link and Zelda were also expecting. Noticeable signs like the small stomach on Zelda made it obvious. Also, the way in which Link kept a real protective eye on Zelda gave it ways as well.

"Yeah, they're really annoying," Vincent said in his defense.

"And you approve of this Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Well, when the time comes, I'm pretty sure Vincent will change his mind on that matter."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked fearfully. "Please don't tell me that…"

Malon started to laugh uncontrollably. Vincent, finally getting he was tricked looked away. Link and Zelda smiled at them.

"So how is everything home Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Perfect." Malon said.

A/N: So, everyone's ok right? Keep on reading and leave a review on your way out.


	3. So Are Enemies

So Are Enemies

Night slowly came around Hyrule like a blanket. Its sweet darkness engulfed the castle skies and replaced the one giant star in favor for the smaller, twinkling ones. One would call it beautiful, romantic, peaceful.

"Link, you work fast," Vincent said to Link. The two were sitting in chairs as the girls went off somewhere together. "You already have a little prince coming your way."

"Vincent…" Link said, shaking his head. "Your terrible. But, don't you want children?"

"Look I said it before and I'll say it again. I hate children. Maybe it might change when I find out I'm going to have one but its not like in a hurry to have one of my own."

Link shook his head. "Whatever you say."

Vincent looked at his hand. The Triforce of Power shown brightly in his hand along side the other. He started to rub the glowing triangle on his hand. Vincent winced in pain as the Triforce steadily grew brighter. On the point of almost collapsing, it finally began to dull down.

"Something wrong?" Link asked, worried about his friend.

"No, just that…sometimes it burns," Vincent replied, his voice a little hoarse. "Hurts…"

"Burns? How?"

"Don't ask me, it just does." Vincent replied.

Zelda and Malon went along and greeted a lot of people. They met some other regal people and men of important business. Mostly tedious and boring work for Zelda but a little bit more exciting for Malon who had never seen the other royalties in Hyrule.

"Malon," Zelda said as they walked away from a Duke. "Do you ever plan to have children?"

"Zelda, you know I want them, more than anything but Vincent doesn't want any now. I have to respect that. I know that later on, Vincent would like some children," Malon replied.

"You know, I noticed that Vincent has been a little off ever since you guys have been married," Zelda said. "Is everything alright?"

"Please Zelda, everything is not picture perfect but I'm happy with Vincent. It's just that ever since his father came, Vincent has been stressed out because his father left the entire business in his care."

"That explains it," Zelda said. "Maybe you should try to ease Vincent off of it. I'm sure he'll appreciate it in the end."

"Maybe," Malon said.

"Queen Zelda, I presume?" said a voice from behind them.

Zelda and Malon turned around to see a young man no older than themselves. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, and you are?" Zelda inquired.

"Forgive me for being so forward, I am Tesan. I am quite new in this part of Hyrule and I thought it would be best if I met the Queen."

"Oh, you're forgiven," Zelda said.

"And you are?" Tesan said as he kneeled down and took Malon's right hand.

"I'm Malon," she responded, trying to take her hand away.

"Forgiveness, I have always been to forward with my actions. It's just not everyday that I am in the presence of such a beauty."

"Thank you," Malon said. "Why did you come to this part of Hyrule?"

"I wanted to start a new life here. I managed to open a small café."

"That's good, maybe I'll stop by one day," Malon said.

"Its located near that Aegis Inn that opened up recently. I think that's a good spot for it, don't you think?" he asked.

"I hope you know that Vincent Aegis lives near there as well," Zelda added in. "Maybe a conversation between you too could spark a business partnership?"

"No offense but the Aegis family already has a lot in their corporation. I frankly think the new heir, Vincent was it, can't really handle the pressure of running the company," Tesan said.

"What do you think of his wife?" Zelda said, pointing to Malon.

Tesan stared in disbelief, "I may have never thought as Vincent as someone who could marry such a young and sweet woman. Then again I never met the man."

"You haven't?" Malon asked. "I would ask you what did you think of him before but I'm sure I wouldn't want to know. He works hard, too much if you ask me, but he really is a wonderful husband."

"He is also a supposed angel," Tesan said.

"He isn't supposed. Him and my husband defeated the dark lord a year ago, becoming angels in the process. Of course, its really only here that that is believed since many people refuses to believe it. Only that my husband came with the Master Sword and vanquished him," Zelda explained.

"That would make sense," Tesan said. "I have heard of him, Link, how he defeated Ganondorf but little of the other angels. Hard to believe an Aegis is an angel."

Malon really didn't want to think badly of this man but she didn't like how he kept badmouthing her husband. "He is an angel, even though he doesn't admit it. He rather keep that part to himself. He isn't egotistical."

"Sweetheart!" Vincent said as he and Link walked up to their wives. "Link just told me, fireworks."

"Really?" Malon asked.

"How did you come up with a fireworks show?" Zelda asked.

"I'm more than Hyrule's savior," Link answered.

"So whose this? New friend?" Vincent asked.

"This is Tesan, he just moved here and has opened a small café the inn," Malon retorted.

"Really? Then it must be you who has the new store built. Nice to meet you," Vincent said.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Tesan mumbled.

A loud whistle was heard as a rocket flew into the sky and burst into vibrant colors. Shades of red, blue, and green covered the sky as more went up. The lighting of the sky made the entire Hyrule castle market place an even more joyous place.

Link smiled as all this happened.

Zelda turned over to her husband, "Beautiful, maybe some wisdom is rubbing off on you."

"Are you saying I couldn't have done this before?" Link asked playfully.

Zelda smiled, "No, I'm saying that this is ingenious and special."

"Yeah Link, this is something," Vincent said. He had his arm over Malon as they watched the fireworks.

Vincent's head sunk down.

Malon looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to work tomorrow. You know how much I hate that. Not spending time with you, none with Link and Zelda, boring life and I'm only 21."

Malon smiled but she didn't have her heart in it. She wanted for Vincent to be happy and obviously, running the company wasn't making him happy. "How about I make you happy tonight?" She whispered in his ear.

Vincent smiled, "Aren't we naughty?"

Vincent felt a hand on his shoulder to look at a beaming Link. He had Zelda in his other arm and together they watched as more fireworks went up into the air.

"Hey, have you seen Lyndis at all today?" Link asked.

"Lyndis, she came here with us but she separated. She's a little odd don't you think?" Vincent asked, "No offense Link but she does have questionable hobbies."

"Its my sister. Wouldn't think too much of what goes on in her head," Link replied with a laugh.

"I have one question," Malon said. "If Link was chosen by the Goddesses and a twin. Something they had no encounter of with the other chosen, wouldn't she might have some power?"

"Power, wisdom, courage, I know she has all three," Link said.

"Isn't that her right now?" Zelda asked, pointing to Lyndis who was giving away treats to the children.

Lyndis had a smile on her face as the small children grabbed the sweet treats she gave to them. She remembered how it was when a small child had nothing to indulge upon. She could also assume Link knew what it felt like to. Lyndis sighed as she passed out the remaining treats. She looked over to Link who held Zelda lovingly. A small smile spread on her face. She waved at the, and they waved back.

She looked over at Vincent. The man she worked for. Sure, most people would say bad things about their boss but there isn't anything bad about Vincent as a boss. Or a friend. Or even as an angel.

But the work was really getting to him. Hell, she had enough work just running and operating that one inn. He on the other hand was in charge of the entire Aegis Corporation. One mind, no secretary, or board, just one lone man who held the future of the company in his hands.

Maybe the angel in him allows him to do so. No normal person could do so without a nervous breakdown. It was a possibility but the stress was getting to him.

What could it drive him to?


	4. Work Isn’t Fun

A/N: This is another chapter written way before. This is after all the sequel to the story I took so long to finish. I want nothing but perfection. Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own it.

Work Isn't Fun

Vincent lay back against the black chair and stared at the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Blaze was perched next to him and preened his feathers. Another minute went by as another falcon swooped in from the open window to the right of Vincent and dropped another paper onto the stack. Vincent sighed and took his pen that rested on the desk and continued to survey over the papers.

His office was a prison for him but Vincent wouldn't dare of breaking out. So much depended on him accomplishing what he could for the company. Approve this, agree to that, it seemed like the stack never got any smaller. Vincent was sure some things were so long overdue but he didn't care if they sat on the bottom.

"This sucks…I should let the old man take this bullshit back. Still don't see why I should…I'm an angel for Goddess sakes."

A knock came from the door and then it slowly opened. Malon walked inside with a glass of milk She wore another dress, this time a baby blue color. Malon continued and sat on Vincent's lap. She placed the glass on his desk.

"How's work coming along, Vinnie?" Malon asked.

"Tedious," Vincent replied. He smiled at Malon. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just came from walking Fenrir," Malon felt melancholic for Vincent. He had to stay in this office in their house for hours a day. She could tell Vincent was sick of it. "Are you going to finish early today?"

"I wish sweetheart," Vincent said. "More than anything. Why don't you go pay Zelda a visit?"

Malon smiled, "I have a better idea." She stood up and grabbed Vincent's hand. She started to pull him up, "Come with me."

"Malon stop, you know I can't," Vincent said, not making much of an effort to get free.

Malon pulled Vincent along through his office and through the door before he pulled away his hand.

"Malon, I have work to do! I don't have time for that!" He yelled before shutting the door to his office.

The gentle red head stared at the door her husband shut in her face. She was surprised at his actions and found them hurtful. Vincent never acted hostile towards her at all. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She turned around and leaned against the door.

The loyal silver dog stood in the kitchen as he waited for the couple. Seeing the scene. Fenrir walked up to her, "I take it his is your first disagreement with him."

Malon nodded.

"Well, I just want to tell you that it isn't you. Vincent has been stressed out for a while. Understand that what he does isn't easy."

Still, Vincent is never like that, ever. He never raised his voice to anyone or acted hostile to anyone who didn't have it coming to them. That wasn't Vincent.

Malon smiled and crouched down to start petting Fenrir. The office door opened and Malon quickly stood up. Vincent stood there for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her.

He held her in a gentle embrace, "Sorry about that sweetheart. I don't know what came over me," he whispered in her ear sincerely. He moved back to stare into her eyes, "Tell you what, we can go over to the castle."

"No, Vinnie, you said you have work to do. I can go by myself," Malon said.

Vincent smiled, "Yeah but I hate doing work. I'd rather go with you."

"Please Vincent, you made it clear that finishing whatever it is your doing is more important," Malon said. "I'll go to Zelda's by myself Vincent, its ok."

"Malon…"

She gave him a sincere smile and walked over to the door, "I'll be back in an hour or two, ok?"

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Malon said before opening the door and walking outside. She looked to her right and noticed a new building. The word "Café" was written on a wooden side and hung over the door. Malon looked away, she didn't want to go visit Zelda anymore, not that it was her plan in the first place.

She brought her attention back to the café, "Tesan's café, maybe I should go there. He and I did got off to a rocky start with each other."

Malon walked over to the café, sometimes looking back to her house. She really wanted to find out what was wrong with Vincent. It just didn't seem to be all work related.

Malon walked into the small café. People were engrossed in their conversations while they sipped at their drinks and nibbled on their pastry. She looked around to find somebody she knew but it was fruitless. Near a window was a vacant table. Malon walked over to it and sat down and gazed through the mirror. Funny how it focused on her house.

"Didn't expect you here," said a familiar voice.

Malon turned around to see Tesan, grinning at her with a broad smile. He took the seat opposite of her and looked at her. He could see something was wrong.

"I know its not my place, but it something the matter?" he asked.

Malon was reluctant to tell him at first. After all, he practically spoke badly about her husband but that was a direct cause of ignorance. "…Its nothing really. Vincent's just a little grouchy today."

"So your husband is the cause of your distress," Tesan said.

Malon smiled a little. She remembered his old quote that she overheard when he explained it to Link after they came to save her. D.I.D. Damsel in Distress, something he labeled her as back then.

"I don't want to try to pin it all on him but, he's not himself. It could just be all the stress from staying in his office all day doing paper work," Malon sighed. "I don't know anymore…"

"It could just be that. I myself have waiters and chefs but running this place is exhausting. This is just a lowly café, so what about an entire corporation? Clearly that's not a job for one man yet your husband has been able to keep up with everything for what? Seven months? Maybe its just that its been such a long time since he just did what he wanted to do," Tesan explained.

Malon thought about it. The now annual party wasn't really on his agenda. Working sure isn't, maybe all he really needs is a vacation. Hopefully that would solve everything.

A waiter brought them both a cup of coffee and left them alone. Malon looked into the white, ceramic cup and gazed at her reflection.

"You know," Malon said, taking the cup into her hand, "Vincent never drinks coffee."

"Really, its essential for a business man to drink it," Tesan said jokingly.

"In fact, the only thing he does drink is Lon Lon milk," Malon said. "He adores it."

"When you go home, you should surprise him somehow and then mention the break from work. I know for a fact the he isn't going to like it."

"I'll do that," Malon said. She sipped at the coffee, "This is delicious."

"I should hope so, that's one of the better kind of coffee I have."

( . ) -----------\

Malon was on the red silk bedspread. Smooth and clean, Malon decided to keep it since she too loved it. She remembered when it rained outside so hard that she couldn't leave Vincent's house so he offered his bed for her.

She wore a red negligee that enticed anyone if they saw her in it. Malon waited for her beloved husband while she lay on the bed. The clock downstairs chimed eleven times yet Vincent still was down there with his work.

Her ears perked when Malon heard someone coming up the stairs. She sat up in bed and waited. The footsteps came up slowly but managed to finally get to the top. Vincent came through the doorway while rubbing his temples. He walked over to the bed and simply fell into his side.

"Vinnie," Malon said as she shook him.

Vincent grunted to show he noticed.

"Aw, your dead tired aren't you. Working from six till eleven must've really got you exhausted."

Vincent rolled onto his side and looked at her, "I thought you were mad at me,"

Malon smiled, "I wasn't mad at you, just kind of…scared."

Vincent stared into her eyes and then looked away. Pain seeped into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Its ok Vinnie," Malon said. "You know, we really haven't been intimate for the past month now and…"

"Malon, I'm really tired. I want to just be rid of this weight but I can't. Forgive me," Vincent said. "On top of that, I have to leave tomorrow."

"What? Leave, where?" Malon asked. "Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Sorry, but I just got an urgent letter from the North branch and they need me over there as soon as possible. I have to go, it's my duty as company President."

"I'm sick of it Vincent. So far, you think that has been your only responsibility. What about me? Us? Your duty as a husband comes first. I want to start a family but, for the last few months, you're barely even around. Sometimes, I think your not even attracted to me anymore."

Vincent sat up and grabbed her shoulders, "Malon, please, don't think like that. I love you more than anyone and I would do anything for you. You are the most beautiful woman in the universe and I mean that with all my heart."

Malon looked into his scarlet eyes. She really loved him, and he loved her. She gave Vincent a smile, "I don't want you to leave. Why don't we go on a vacation?"

"I want to but I have to go to North Hyrule. Tell you what, when I come back we'll go somewhere special. The two of us and no work included."

"Promise?" Malon asked.

"I promise," Vincent replied.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent loaded up Elliptus with his two bags of luggage. He tied them tightly onto Elliptus and combed back his hair. The sun was just coming out from the horizon as he made his preparations.

Malon looked at him from the doorway, "When do you think you will be coming back?"

Vincent turned to her, "It shouldn't be for more than a week. I'll send Blaze with a letter every opportunity I can." He walked over to Malon, "I'll miss you."

Malon smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Miss you too. Hurry back, a week is pretty long and I'm going to be so lonely."

Vincent smiled at Malon's playfulness; "I'll make sure that I'll be done quickly over there. Just a little meeting and a few papers signed and I'll come right back." Vincent walked back to his horse and mounted him. He looked back at Malon and waved at her.

She waved back. Malon watched as he rode out of town. She missed him already.

A/N: Just so you don't get confused, my version of Hyrule is basically with the world from the game as the central part of it. I expanded on it and created North, South, East, and West parts of Hyrule.


	5. There and Back Again

A/N: The first chapter I'm writing during the update. Meaning this wasn't written…years ago. **_Laughs_**, hope you enjoy.

There and Back Again

Vincent brushed the snow from his hair. He sighed; white smoke came from his mouth. He pulled at the reigns yet Elliptus wouldn't budge.

"Come on, we're nearly there," Vincent whined.

Almost as if the horse understood him, Elliptus began to trot. Relieved, Vincent began to walk along his horse. They managed to get over the hill they were stuck on and Vincent gazed down at the small mountain town below.

As Vincent walked into the town, it was surprising at how friendly the people were. He was offered a place to stay, a hot meal, and a stable. After stopping to ask where the inn was, after he was asked to stay at the man's place, he saw it. It was bigger than the one back home, but nonetheless, it was owned by him.

Lillian sat at the desk in the lobby of the Aegis Inn. Raven haired and violet eyes, she was remarkable beautiful. Lillian let out a sigh of boredom. There was nothing to do anymore. Sure, when the inn first opened, it was almost fun to work. But now, time couldn't go any slower. A pair of hands went over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Randal, done already?" she asked, removing his hands.

"Of course, and your still in the same place I saw you last," Randal said.

"Yeah well, I can't help it. There is nothing left to do," Lillian said. "Why don't you think of something?"

"You wish…"

The inn doors opened and in walked the most handsome man Lillian had ever seen. The black turtle neck sweater under the white coat made him irresistible. The red locks of hair the fell over those crimson eyes of his was deliciously sexy.

"I'll let you handle this one," Randal said. "He looks like something up your alley." Randal smiled at him and walked off.

He walked up to the desk.

"Good afternoon," Lillian said. "Welcome to the Aegis inn, I'm Lillian. Do you have a reservation or not?"

"I believe it was this inn that had me come up here," he said.

Lillian's eyes widened. She really didn't want to believe that in front of her was the man who ruled the company and a proclaimed angel. For one thing, he was incredibly attractive, it just seemed all to perfect.

"Mr. Aegis, I didn't know it was you," Lillian apologized.

"That's alright. Lillian, correct? Am I early for this conference of am I a bit late?" Vincent asked.

"You're a day early, sir. The other parties have yet to even arrive," Lillian brought out a large notebook. "You'll have to sign in, sir. Company policy."

"I know, I made that policy up for better records," he said as he grabbed a pen from inside his jacket. It was a quill that had a long, bright red feather with a tinge of gold on the tip. In his gloved, right hand, he held the pen and dipped it into the inkbottle provided. Vincent signed his name in the notebook and placed his pen away. "The inn does have a stable, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Vincent nodded, "I'll be back then."

( . ) -----------

Malon walked in and out of stores in Hyrule Market. Link followed her closely, carrying all of her purchased goods. Link was used to being a pack mule by now. Good thing Malon didn't but as much things as Zelda though.

In a turn of good luck for Link, Malon decided to have a break at a small restaurant. Link breather deeply as he set her things down next to them.

"So Malon, when will Vincent come back?" Link asked.

"Link, it's only been two days. Let's give him some more time. It's not like I depend on him all the time."

"Yeah, cause then you'll have me to fall back on."

"Looks like there is one thing left I need to get," Malon said as the waiter came back with her drink.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I want to get Vincent something. He's been through so much since we got married, I figure a small token of love can make him feel better," Malon said.

"Yeah, especially with that triangle of his acting up," Link mumbled.

"Link, what did you say?" Malon asked.

"Nothing, just forget it," Link hastily avoided saying anything else.

Malon narrowed her eyes at him, "You know something. Tell me now, or else I'll tell Zelda about the…" She leaned in and whispered it into Link's ear.

"You wouldn't," Link said. "You can't do that to me."

"Oh I would and will."

Link sighed in defeat, "Vincent told me this before. He later told me not to tell anyone, especially you. He knew you'd get to worried. See, the Triforce of Power has been causing a bit of trouble for him. In essence, it's acting up."

"Acting up?"

"When he told me, it was supposedly burning him."

Malon nodded. She only wondered why he didn't tell her anything about it. She was his wife. Secrets weren't part of the game. She picked up one of her bags, "Alright Link, your torture is almost over."

Link sighed and picked up the rest of the bags. How did the King of Hyrule manage to get himself in this situation? He followed Malon out of the small eatery and continued with her the small expedition of finding her beloved Vincent a gift. Oh, how lucky Vincent was to have girl like Malon.

Malon stopped in front of a small, dark place. Wedged between two fruitful stores, it wasn't a nice sight. Over the small, wooden door was a small sign simply labeled "BLACKSMITH".

"A blacksmith…" Malon said to herself. "Would you come in with me?"

"Sure Malon," Link responded. "Are you sure you want to get a sword, especially from here?"

Malon nodded and went inside. Inside was dark and hazy. Malon coughed, it was extremely difficult to breath. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she asked into the darkness.

"Hold yer horses, I'm coming," came a gruff voice. A large man came out from another room, his face covered in soot and sweat. He looked in the room and instantly found Malon and Link. With a big, toothy grin, he walked up to them, "So how can I help ya?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could make me a sword?" Malon asked.

"You? A sword? Well, of course! I never turned down a client yet."

"I hate to ask, but are you good?" Malon asked.

"Am I good?" The Blacksmith began to laugh. "Young lady, I have crafted some of Hyrule's most beautiful and intricate swords. If nothing else, I can craft a sword in my sleep. I made swords for the King, for knights, there is no better blacksmith than me."

Link's eyes slowly widened, "So, you mean to tell me you created the Sword of Knighting. The sword used for knighting? That one has such detail on the hilt alone."

"Yes lad, that was I."

"That means, your Tethella, a legendary blacksmith still talked about in the castle," Link said.

"True," Tethella said.

"Can you do it then? A sword. Money is no option, I just want a sword to reflect how much I love my husband," Malon said.

Tethella frowned a bit, "A sword like that would be a challenge. Yet, this is probably the one thing that could set me as a better blacksmith. I will do it."

"Thank you," Malon said.

( . ) -----------

Vincent looked dully at the other men. He sat at the head of the table with everyone else sitting on the sides. The occupied a hall at the inn for their meeting. Next to him on his left was the man who was supposed to be his advisor. Vincent could care less about what was happening, he just let the advisor handle everything. Across the room, at the door, he spotted a violet eye peering at them men.

"I still don't see what good it would do us merging…" said the elderly man.

Vincent coughed, "You don't want the merger, correct? Right now, I don't even want to be here. Let's make a small deal right now."

"What is it Mr. Aegis, what do you propose?"

"It is very simple, how about we forget about this?" Vincent said, getting up from the chair.

"Uh, Mr. Aegis," said his advisor. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Yes, I'm sure. There is no need for another merging. Let another business have a moment to shine," Vincent said. He walked over to the doors, "I'm sure everyone can agree that this is proving quite pointless. Terrell?"

"Yes sir?" asked his advisor.

"Deal with the other matters. I'm sure your capable of handling them."

"They will need you final approval, sir."

"You know where to send them," Vincent said, walking out of the room. Back in the lobby, he took a deep breath, "Lillian?"

"Yes?" she asked, back at her desk.

"Make sure no one bothers me," Vincent said as he walked up the stairs to his room. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. Blaze sat on the open windowsill. Vincent looked at him, "I did promise her."

He got up from the bed and went over to the small desk that was in the room. He dug around for a paper and took out his pen. Finding an inkbottle close by, he dipped his quill and wrote a small letter to Malon. He smiled softly as he wrote it and then, after finishing it, rolled it up and gave it to Blaze.

"Take it to her," he said. Blaze flapped his wings and took off. Vincent sighed and looked at the setting sun, _"Everything here has been taken care of. Still, why go through with it?"_

Vincent's eyes winced with pain as the Triforce in his hand began to glow bright. He fell onto his knees while gripping his hand.

"Look at all of them. They are people who have forgotten the Goddesses. Greed and corruption, they sin and the Goddesses are racked with pain. The sooner they're dead, the sooner the…"

The Triforce stopped burning and Vincent slowly opened his eyes. A sweat drop came down his forehead. A knock came at the door. Vincent got back to his feet and wiped the sweat away, he wondered who it was, he told Lillian that no one should bother him, "Come in."

"Mr. Aegis?" Lillian said as she opened the door. She couldn't help but notice that something happened to him, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Vincent responded. "What about you? You came here for a reason right?"

"Um," Lillian hesitated. She looked away from Vincent, it was too embarrassing. "Nothing, sir."

"Come now," Vincent said, walking over to her. He brushed away a strand of her dark hair, "What is it?"

"Sir, I know it's a little too informal and everything but would you like to go to dinner with me?" she asked.

"Dinner?" Vincent smiled. "I guess that would be ok. Sure, so I suppose you know somewhere that has good food then."

"Seriously, you'll go out with me?" Lillian asked in disbelief.

"Well, I wouldn't use that term necessarily but why not," Vincent said, folding his arms. "Come on let's go."

They walked downstairs and out of the inn. This was really the first time Vincent gave the town more than a glance. It looked more like a picturesque vacation spot. Chimneys had smoke puffing out of them and the sky continued to bring snow down.

"Come on," Lillian said, grabbing his hand.

She led Vincent through the snowy ground and to a big house. Lillian knocked on the door and an older woman, with the same hair and eyes as Lillian herself answered the door.

"Hello dear, what brings you by?" she asked.

"Hey Mommy, just wanted to see if you had dinner ready," Lillian asked.

"Not yet. You could wait in the living room. Who is your friend?" Lillian's mother asked.

"Oh, Mom, this is Vincent Aegis. Sir, this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you," Vincent said, stretching out his hand.

"Likewise."

Lillian's mother moved out of the way and Lillian dragged Vincent inside. It marveled Vincent how her house was designed. Everything was made of the same grand dark wood. Lillian dragged him to the middle of the room to a couch that faced the fireplace.

Vincent sat down and Lillian next to him.

She smiled sweetly at him, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not to long," Vincent said callously. "I doubt if I should stay past tomorrow."

Lillian looked away disappointed, "Why the rush?"

"I really don't like being placed somewhere that had cause me to work," Vincent said.

"I take it you really hate working then," Lillian said. "You don't like going through with anything involving work, so why do it?"

"My duty," Vincent said. "I have to and that's good enough for me to continue."

"Your also suppose to be an angel," Lillian spoke softly.

"Will I ever live that down?"

"It's just that, people see angels and innocent beings who are nothing more than little children who bring joy and happiness. When I was growing up, angels were always made as pure and naive. But, you are an angel, an angel who has been forced to become the president of a company. You have real problems and issues. You need a guardian angel more than anyone."

"I wouldn't stoop myself so low as to ask for a guardian angel. They are of a lower rank then I."

"You shouldn't be so arrogant."

"Trust me, I wasn't. I knew when to ask for help."

"Then what happened?" Lillian asked.

"Simple, there was no one to turn to for help. In the end, I am the one who ends up doing everything," Vincent said. "Don't think that life is always so simple."

"But I can help, sir," Lillian said. "Life is never as complicated as you perceive it."

"Why should I listen to you?" Vincent said, looking away. "Your just a lowly mortal."

Lillian looked away offended. Sure he was an angel but that didn't mean he was a better person than she was. She looked back at the heartless angel to see him grip his hand. She looked at him worriedly, "Something wrong sir?"

"Nothing at all," Vincent said. He stood up while holding his arm. "Thank you for the offer but I have to go." Vincent walked out of the house. He ambled through the town, gripping his arm. He stumbled through the door of the inn. He gasped in pain as the burn went up his arm. At long last, it finally stopped. Vincent breathed in relief and slowly let go of his arm.

"It will soon be all over."

( . ) -----------

"Come on Tesan!" Malon yelled as she ran through Hyrule field.

"I would if you slowed down," Tesan said. "I wonder how Vincent keeps up with you."

Malon laughed and went through the drawbridge. She ran over to the shop and went inside. Tesan, out of breath, finally caught up and walked into the dark blacksmith.

"I still can't believe you finished it so quickly," Malon said, holding the sheathed sword in her arms.

"It wasn't easy," Tethella said. "But I must say this is one on my best works. I'd say there is only one other sword that compares to this one."

"Thank you so much," Malon said. "I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

Tethella gave another hearty laugh, "Well Misses, I can tell you that after you told me so much about your husband, you don't need to. Are you going to take a peak at it?"

Malon shook her head, "I'll let the surprise be mutual with Vincent and I."

Tethella looked over at the silent Tesan, "I suppose you come to escort her to and back. Make sure she is safe, I haven't met another gentle soul as this one."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Tesan said.

"Come on Tesan, lets go back," Malon said.

The two made their way back to Kakiriko village. Tesan kept glancing at the sword. Indeed, the scabbard itself was a marvelous work of art. The base of it was black leather with a red, crescent moon at the top where the blade enters. The tip of the scabbard had the image of it being burned by a hot, scarlet flame. The hilt guard was even more spectacular. It was carved into the illusion of small wings and was in a pure white. At the very tip was a golden triangle.

"Malon, I have a question," Tesan declared.

"Yes?" Malon said.

"What is it that makes you so in love with Vincent?" he asked.

Malon smiled, "I don't know. I mean, before him I had my own little crush on Link but, ever since he came I just cant help but say I love him. He was a arrogant and a little shady but love never happens whenever you least expect it."

"Whenever…" Tesan mumbled.

Tesan and Malon entered the village and only one thing caught Malon's eyes. She ran all the way to her house and kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"Malon, you weren't home?" Vincent said, taking off all the luggage from his horse.

"I'm sorry but I had to get you this," Malon said, holding out the sword.

"A sword?" Vincent asked. He took it from her and held it like it was made of glass, "You shouldn't have."

"You're a very lucky guy, Vincent," Tesan said as he walked up.

"Are you going to look at it or keep it sheathed?" Malon asked.

Vincent smiled as he slowly drew the blade from its resting place. He marveled at its extravagance. The blade was a crimson red with a feathery design carved into the steel that ran up and along the blade. At the base of the blade was a carved rose.

"Beautiful," Vincent said. He smiled at Malon and picked her up. He kissed her, "Why did you get me this sword?"

"It was something I knew you would like."

A/N: Have any idea what might happen later? You could probably have a very small image but I doubt you have the big picture.

Hundred points if you get where I got the chapter title.


	6. A Soul in Darkness

A Soul in Darkness

"Vincent usually doesn't break his word though," Malon said as she sipped her tea.

She, Zelda, and Lyndis sat at a table in Tesan's café. The topic of the day was Malon's husband. Sure Link may have been a man that swept most of Hyrule's female populace off their feet but that didn't mean he was the only handsome guy. Vincent was Link's real competition. Although he was never the silent, dashing hero, he was the rich and extravagant swordsman.

"Malon, you believe that he will always keep a promise to you? I mean, men usually forget most things we tell them. Zelda, has Link broken a promise to you yet?" Lyndis asked.

Zelda thought about it, "Well, none that I can remember. Link isn't like most men, Lyndis." She turned to Malon, "And I'm sure Vincent isn't either."

Malon looked into her cup worriedly. Lately, its like he became worse. Ever since Vincent came back from his trip he has kept to himself in his office. She really wished that he would take time off, like what he promised he would. "To tell you the truth Zelda, he might this time."

"Come on Malon. You don't really believe that," Zelda said. "I'm sure he's just tying up a few loose ends before he takes some time off. Now, on to more important matters, Malon how are things going…you know."

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked.

Lyndis sighed, "Sugarcoat everything, right Zelda? How's the sex, girl? If I remember correctly, your exact words after your honeymoon were 'He has almost unlimited stamina. I can gladly call him my stallion.' So, how is it now?"

Malon's face reddened as Lyndis brought that up. "I really think we shouldn't talk about that now."

"Why not?" Lyndis asked.

"What are we discussing?" Tesan said as he sat down at the table, next to Malon. He held a cup of coffee in his left hand and sipped it occasionally.

Lyndis smirked, "Your right Malon. Don't worry about it Tesan, just a little girl talk. Can't really let you pry into that one. How's business for you?"

"I have to say, people sure do love their hot drinks," Tesan said. "I'm happy to say that business is booming. Of course I'm no Vincent Aegis," he said as he looked toward Malon. "But I think I'm quite the entrepreneur."

Malon leaned on him and laughed, "You really are just a sweetheart Tesan. You're always here and always ready to listen to my worries and complaints. Whenever I miss Vinnie, whenever things go sour between us, and when I had to go to Hyrule castle to get that sword."

"It's nothing Malon. You know that," he took a sip. "Has everything been patched up yet?"

"Well…"

"Welcome to our discussion, Tesan," Lyndis said. "This is what we're trying to pull out from her. She doesn't wasn't to give us any details. Maybe you can help, seeing as she really confides in you."

"You know you can tell me anything Malon," Tesan assured. "What has been happening?"

Malon slid her finger around the edge of the cup, "Vincent's been distancing himself. He rarely comes out of the office anymore. I barely see him eat. He's not doing much except working. There are times when he doesn't even come to bed."

Zelda sat by as she watched her friend tearfully explain matters. In the back of her mind, thoughts of the Triforce of Power surfaced. What would be driving Vincent to become the way he is? Was it really the mammoth work strain? "You know Malon, maybe you could go talk to Vincent's father? He was the one who passed the entire company over to Vincent in the first place."

"I could try," Malon softly said.

"I can tell you this. Vincent has become a real jerk about the inn. I'm supposed to run it right? He comes in and tells me how things are done. Stupid 'Nero Angelo' code," Lyndis complained.

"'Nero Angelo'? Explain that Lyn," Tesan said.

"Well, like three weeks ago. Before the big celebration thing, Vincent created this…code for all Aegis inns and crap. In short, he says that it will help the corporation and some bull like that. Anyways, I took some liberties with it. 'Nero Angelo' wants me to make sure everyone working has on the red and black uniform. I find it stupid so I said to hell with it. It asks for too much, like uniforms weren't enough."

"Something doesn't sit right with it?" Tesan asked.

"Not at all," Lyndis replied. She sighed and downed the remnants of her drink, "I better head back anyways. Vincent might lecture me about 'Nero Angelo' work rules of leaving the commoners alone." She said goodbye and headed through the door.

"Malon, you should talk with Vincent first before anything," Zelda said. "The only person who can get through to him is you."

"Last time I tried he got even worse," Malon replied. "You think it's me?"

"Not at all!" Tesan immediately replied. "There isn't anyway that it could be you Malon. The only person that this could be pinned on is Vincent himself."

"Hey everyone," Link said as he walked in on everyone. He stood over Zelda with his arms around her, "What's been going on? All of you look a little melancholic."

"It's Vincent, honey," Zelda replied. "How long has it been since you really talked to him?"

Link scratched his head, "A while. Why, what's been happening?"

"He's hasn't been himself lately," Zelda said. "Have any ideas on handling this?"

"I could speak with him. We always had a fine understanding of one another. We were close, maybe because he was never afraid to say what I had in mind," he smiled a little. "But right now, we need to get you home. Your pregnant and its best if you get some rest."

Zelda smiled, "Alright, I'm coming." She turned to Malon, "Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be alright in the end." Link took her arm and led her outside.

Malon sat alone with Tesan. She really wanted to believe Zelda's words. That's the basis of all fairy tales but she didn't live in one. Something about the entire situation with Vincent felt surreal and out of place in her life. When she married Vincent, she didn't expect that she would be in a coffee shop discussing ways of trying to get him back to normal. She wanted a normal marriage.

Of course, being married to one who had been chosen by Din would never be normal.

"Are you going too?" Tesan asked.

"In a minute," Malon responded. "There's really nothing I can do when I get home. I'm not sure if its home anymore. I just want Vincent to stop and just pay more attention to me. I really hate how he is right now. He was once the sweet, caring guy but he isn't anymore. He's just a workaholic that has that stupid company as his number one."

Tesan combed back a lock of her hair; "Don't take this all out on yourself. It's not your fault. Just remember, you really are the only one who can get through to Vincent. All you have to do is try harder than last time. I still don't know why he doesn't pay any attention to you. You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Malon smiled, "He said that to me too."

Malon came home later. Fenrir was sleeping on the couch and Vincent's door was closed. Strangely, there was a black feather on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and examined it. Malon sighed as she walked into the kitchen and found a glass empty. It was obvious to her Vincent drank some milk. Malon left the feather on the counter and looked at his closed door and then back at the glass. Malon walked over to the closed door and gripped the doorknob. She slowly turned it and she pushed the door open.

Vincent sat in his chair, completely absorbed in his work. He looked at one set of papers and scribbled something on another. He batted his long eyelashes and licked his lips. Malon gave a very small smile as she recognized why she was so attracted to him physically. She argued with herself on whether or not to go bother him. Malon bit her lip; she opened the door all the way. She walked closer to Vincent's desk and stood in front of it.

"Vinnie?" she asked.

"Mmhmm?" he answered. "What is it?"

Malon sighed. He didn't even look at her. She went around and pushed him away from his desk. She sat on the desk and stared at the confused Vincent. Malon gave him a confused, worried look of her own. A look that Malon knew Vincent would consider cute.

"Um, you have my attention," Vincent said. He scooted his chair back to his desk.

Malon smiled and leaned closer to him, "Vinnie, you've been in here all day. Why don't you take a little break?"

"I'm not sure what you have in mind Malon but…time is of the essence?" Vincent said.

"You know Vinnie, I've been a little lonely since you confine yourself in here," she began to play with his jacket. "What about you Vinnie? I'm sure you get a little lonely too." The strap of her dress fell from her shoulder.

_"Just this once…"_

Vincent smiled. Malon noticed how his eyes turned back into their former warmth. They were no longer the empty mirrors that had always left her unsettled. Her Vinnie finally came back.

"Of course Malon. There's no one I miss more. I just hate keeping myself here, even though it's my responsibility to run this company. Sure, I've been doing ok but I neglected my other duties," Vincent said. "I forget to be your husband."

"Oh, Vincent," Malon threw herself from the desk and landed on Vincent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't contain herself any longer and let tears stream from her eyes. Malon couldn't remember the last time she felt as happy as she was at that moment. It seemed, that as soon as they both married, happiness was always just out of reach.

She felt his arms wrap around her and then whispered a sentence in her ear.

"Don't cry Malon. No matter what happens, no matter what becomes of you, me, or us, we do it together. I will always love you."

She felt him kiss her forehead and comb her hair. That was the man she married. Not the angel. Not the knight. Not the businessman. But the man who came from nowhere and gave his love to her.

"Calm down sweetheart," he said. "Your acting like I haven't been here."

She lifted her head from his chest, "Its just that, you haven't been yourself. You may act like yourself sometimes but its not you. I know I'm coming off a little strange but that's how it is. In the end, you were truly not yourself. Like something else managed to dictate your actions and words instead of yourself. But that doesn't matter anymore, this is the real you."

"Oh come on," Vincent said as he raised her head with his hand. "Its still me. I know your sick and tired of the same excuse. So I wont say it this time, believe me that I never mean to hurt you."

Time passed by. Malon still held on to Vincent. Every so often, a soft sob came from her. More thoughts riddled in Vincent's mind. He didn't understand most of what was happening. He saw all the things he done over the past few months yet he didn't do much in doing anything against them. Hurting Malon, focusing on expanding the corporate empire, using barbaric terms, and letting so many things drift from him.

He remembered the sword. He thanked her for it but it wasn't him then. He would've picked her up and span around. Vincent felt more like he didn't need to be in the land of Hyrule. He felt like it was his duty to start something that he labeled as divine whim.

Vincent looked down at his wife in his arms. The sweet embrace of sleep took her. He looked up at the clock and noticed how time between them flew quickly past them. He was an angel, a knight, for the Goddesses'. He never asked for that. The way he saw it, the only Goddess was the sleeping redhead in his arms.

He carefully lifted Malon up into his arms. Still in her cute sleeping phase, he took her out of the room. He ascended the stairs and then took her into their room. He softly placed her on the bed and stopped for a moment.

"I should really dress her in more adequate clothing," he hung his head low. "Way to go Vincent, to scared to touch your wife." Vincent bent down and kissed Malon on her forehead, "Goodnight, my sweet angel," he took the covers and blanketed her with them. He stood back up and started for the door.

"Vincent? Are you leaving?" Malon asked softly from bed.

Vincent stopped in his tracks, "Um, no." He closed the bedroom door. He saw a small smile on her face.

"Please don't go during the night."

Vincent walked over to the bed; "I'll stay here with you all night."

"Get some sleep Vinnie. You haven't lately."

Vincent groaned softly, "Don't worry about me. You just get some sleep, alright?" He then drifted over to the opened window and sat down on the ledge. He could tell Malon was still staring at him. A cool breeze came through. He should really close it; the last thing he wanted was for Malon to get sick.

He glanced over to Malon who lay on her side, facing Vincent. She must have drifted off recently. Vincent closed the window. He stared at Malon and then rubbed his face with his hand, "What did I do to deserve such a great wife like her? She'll always love me and I'll always love her but…I cause her so much pain. For so long I've been acting like a jerk. Toward her…even Lillian.

"And that isn't all there is. I'm sure that something's up with me. Malon knows I haven't been getting any rest and truth is I don't need any. I don't need sleep or food or anything else anymore." Vincent felt his stomach growl, "Well, except till now. Goddesses' I still just don't get this."

He looked around the room. Vincent removed his jacket and tossed it somewhere. "I'm just really terrible at being a husband."

( . ) -----------

Malon looked out of the window in the carriage. She told Vincent she was going to be away for a while. Malon came up with the excuse that she needed to go over to the Gerudo village to see how things were. That was a few hours ago when they were both in bed. It was a pleasant surprise to find him next to her with his arms draped around her.

The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. She climbed out with the help of her driver and stared at the large mansion that was covered in vines. There was a pathway up to the mansion in gray stones.

"This is the Aegis Manor, Mrs. Aegis," the driver said.

"Thank you," she said and then walked past the iron gates. They were shaped the same way as angel's wings. Malon walked up the winding path, taking note of the courtyard. She made it to the oak doors that were entrance to Vincent's home. Their marriage was on the rocks and only one man could help them.

Easier said than done when that one man really doesn't like you.

She knocked on the door and waited. The anxiety was killing her. She had to stand helplessly outside while the man who was the source of most of her problems sat inside. Like a lamb to a wolf. After what seemed like an eternity for her, the door finally opened and Malon instantly recognized the blue haired female.

"Malon? I haven't seen you in ever!" Clair said as she embraced her sister-in-law.

Malon smiled, "It's been some time."

"So, why have you come? I don't see Vincent anywhere," Clair said while looking behind Malon.

"Well, you see…it's about Vincent that I came. I need to speak to your father."

"Oh, well come on in," Clair said stepping aside. Malon walked in and was taken aback the grander of the manor. Clair bid her to come on and Malon followed her. They stopped in front of a closed room. Somehow it reminded him of Vincent. "He should be in there. Want me to be there with you?"

Malon bit her lip and nodded. She gripped the doorknob and entered the door. The walls were lined with a bookcase and all the way at the end was a fireplace. Two chairs stood in front of it and a small table between them. One was occupied by the mature redheaded head of the family.

Malon slowly walked up to the chair, "Mr. Aegis?"

"Yes Malon?"

Malon hesitated. She didn't know him all that well but from the times she knew him, he wasn't very friendly. She wasn't sure whether making a deal with this devil would be the right idea.

"Well?"

"Please! Will you just take it all back? Vincent has given up entirely on everything else and is solely focused on the Aegis business. He doesn't deserve what he's going through," Malon finally said, nearly to the point of tears. Clair came over and held Malon.

Mr. Aegis got up from his chair, "You might thing that this is something I planned to spite Vincent. I admit, you weren't the first choice I had for his wife but after thinking about it, I see that you are the best choice."

Malon was confused.

"Still, whenever the first born Aegis is 21, he then endures the stress of running the company. I did it and so did my father. Now here is where Vincent has become special. That is truly a test to see how close we are as brethren. I lasted just two months and a half before I couldn't handle the pressure. I was forced to ask for help. Vincent on the other hand has lasted nearly a year."

"But…" Malon hung her head low.

"Come now," he tilted her head toward him. "I understand. I cannot do anything though."

"But I can," Clair said. "I'll leave with Malon and help Vincent."

Her father smiled, "You can help. That's how it's always been."

The two women walked out of the room. It was weird for Malon; he wasn't the same person from before.

"Look Malon, my father is always been a bit strange. You really did meet the real him in there. He puts on a façade that messes with a lot of people, including Vincent."

"A façade?" Malon shook it off, "So I guess your coming to live with us then?"

"Yeah. Well, until I can find my own place over there. I suggest we leave in the morning. I mean, I have to pack some stuff and it's getting pretty late now."

Malon nodded. She came in the mid-afternoon and it would probably be too late once they were ready. "That would be best."

"You could stay in Vincent's old room!" Clair said a little to excitedly.

After eating dinner with her in-laws, Malon found herself in Vincent's room. Somehow, Malon figured that his room would be very simple. His bed and basic white sheets, which alone took up at least a third of the room. A small vanity with a mirror and a bureau were the only other things.

"He never did much in this room," Clair said from the doorway.

Malon looked at her. She sat on his bed, waiting to see what else Clair had to say.

"Vincent always worked hard, even as a child. He studied long, trained with his swords for hours, stayed up late to constantly better himself. It was really different when he left. No more arrogant Vincent saying how better he was. Dad used to take him to his office in the docks all the time too," Clair sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Malon." She left the doorway and then toward her room.

Malon lay down on Vincent's bed. She missed him.

A/N: This chapter took me a long time to write and right now, it's my favorite. Although I wrote _A True Goddesses' Knight_, I feel that it isn't that original. Not unlike this story. I really see this one as my most original. And this chapter, well it was something I felt obligated to write. Malon deserved to be with the real Vincent at least once more. I know how this will end, and Vincent is in for a real big awakening.

Speaking of _A True Goddesses' Knight_, I revised the 'Angels and Demons' chapter. Go read it again cause its real cool. ;p


	7. Divine Secrets

Divine Secrets

Vincent scribbled furiously on the parchments that waited for his signature. His red eyes never left the area of his desk. Finished with one proposal, he grabbed another of the pile that grew small since he first started taking things seriously. In the dimly lit office, Vincent had an unwavering will to keep working.

The door to the office opened by an unseen force. Light from the outside flooded in and made Vincent squint his eyes. He put his quill down and looked down to the floor. Fenrir sat in front of his desk, wagging his tail.

"Hello Fenrir," Vincent said. "Need anything?"

"What happened to Malon?" Fenrir asked.

Vincent returned to his work, "She's with the Gerudo right now. Malon should be home tomorrow. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Grouch," Fenrir muttered. "Do you do anything else except stay in this office and do work? You certainly have changed since I first met you."

"I grew up," Vincent said. "Fenrir, as a knight, Goddesses tell me a few things. I can't help but wonder if they keep some stuff from me. Do you know anything?"

"Like what?" Fenrir asked. "I'm not sure what you want me to answer."

"I have this feeling," Vincent explained. "Like there is another force out there, another power that rivals my own. I can feel it but the Goddesses remain quiet about it. Would you know anything?"

"There are a few things that pop up to mind," Fenrir said. "There are the three colossi that are supposed to guard over Hyrule. Each one represents the Goddess that created it, kind of like you knights. The colossi are ancient beasts that roam Hyrule since it was created. They are immortal and wield holy force. I assume one could control one, given if they're own will is as strong."

"Interesting," Vincent said.

"Then, there is the legend of valkeryies. Warriors like the knights except there are twelve of them. They aren't as intimidating but should never be underestimated. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know more of what else have the Goddesses have assembled here on Hyrule. Nothing more," Vincent said. "I assume both are legends."

"As of right now, yes. Neither has even been revealed as true. Much like the legend of the Goddesses' knights but look at that one. Of course, one would question as to why the Goddesses need them when they have mighty knights."

"Yes, why indeed," Vincent said. "Thank you Fenrir. You truly are a noble wolf." Vincent sighed, "I really want Malon to come back, do you?"

"Yes I do," Fenrir answered.

A knock came from the front door. Vincent groaned as he got up from his chair and exited his room. Fenrir tailed behind him as Vincent walked toward the front door. Vincent combed back his hair and answered the door. Link stood at his door with a solemn face.

"We got to talk," Link said, pushing his way inside.

"This cannot wait?" Vincent asked. Link sat on the couch. Vincent closed his door, "Apparently not. What is it?"

"Do you ever leave this house?" Link said. He perked up, "Don't you miss the old days? We had more fun didn't we? Why don't we go horseback riding. Maybe I can get you to pick up a bow and arrow?"

Vincent crossed his arms, "How immature. For your information, I don't stay here on purpose. Hell, I leave my house on business all the time. That's the chain that binds me here Link. I seriously am beginning to doubt your abilities as king, knight, and angel."

"You've changed a lot," Link said.

"For the better."

( . ) -----------\

Clair yawned and stretched as she awoke. The sun peered through the window as she quietly got up from her bed. She and Malon arrived back to Kakiriko village the day before. Vincent had kept himself in his office as Clair made enough noise to disturb neighbors. While she settled herself, she did not meet her brother.

Putting on a robe, she left her room and went downstairs. She found Malon leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. The door to Vincent's office was shut and no noise came from it.

"Hey Malon," Clair said, trotting into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Clair," Malon replied. She took a sip of her coffee, "I thought you would sleep later. Back at the manor, you slept till noon."

Clair poured herself a cup of coffee, "Does anyone make breakfast?

"Sorry about that," Malon apologized. "Vincent doesn't eat much anymore and I usually go out to eat. It's a shame too, Vincent always loved my cooking. He's still bad at it but he tries. Just like when he made the stew."

Clair drank all of the coffee, "Time to do what I came here to do."

"Careful Clair," Malon warned. "I doubt Vincent would let you help him. Sometimes, he's just too arrogant for his own good."

Clair waved it off, "Don't worry about me." She moved toward the office door. Clair winked at Malon and kicked open the door. She pointed to Vincent, "Alright Vince, time to get to work."

The back of the chair faced Clair. She heard chuckling as it swiveled around to reveal Vincent, "What are you talking about? There is no more work to do anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I finished everything already," Vincent said. "Kind of you to come help, but you're a little too late."

"Are you serious?"

Vincent smiled, "Do you see a stack of papers here? I looked over and signed each one already." Vincent turned to the perched phoenix, "Right Blaze?"

"So, what are you doing?" Clair asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about things. Hyrule, the Goddesses, us knights, I could go on if you wish?" Vincent asked.

"No, that's ok," Clair said. "Maybe you can finally pay more attention to your family now?"

"Or pay more attention to my angelic duties."

Clair looked at him strangely, "What angelic duties?"

"As the angel and knight of Din, it's my duty to protect the world she created," Vincent said. "So far, I haven't been doing such a good job. Sure, I try here and there, but I think I should take a more hands on approach."

"Protect the world from what?" Clair asked.

"What else? Sinners. You honestly don't see it?"

Clair shook her head, "I think you're delirious. Get your butt out of that chair and come eat some breakfast."

"Didn't Malon just tell you that nobody makes breakfast here?" Vincent asked. "I swear, your really hard-headed, Clair."

"I'm hard-headed? You're saying that I'm hardheaded. Your one to talk Vincent, no one can compare to the level of hard-headedness like yours. It's always the same with you, once your mind is made up, there is no hope of you ever changing it," Clair breathed in deep. "How did you even hear her?"

Vincent shrugged, "I don't know all the answers. Why don't you answer it? You are the knight of Nayru. A Goddess who invokes wisdom."

"You seriously have to get out of this room more often. I think it's making you paranoid," Clair walked out of the office.

"What happened?" Malon asked.

"I think you should talk with Vincent. He's a bit weird," Clair answered.

Malon walked into Vincent's office. He kept his head down as she neared his desk. She stood in front of it and let Vincent raise his head. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Clair said you had some problems," Malon said.

"Really?" Vincent asked sincerely. "I guess with stress of work, I haven't been the perfect person."

Malon smiled at him, "No one expects you to be. Even though to most people you aren't, you are to me."

"Thanks Malon, that means the world to me," Vincent said. "Just that I know I haven't been myself lately. I don't know why that is. I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen too. What brings me through each and every day with all this…weight on my shoulders is my love for you Malon. I'm glad you chose to be my wife."

"I love you," Malon said. "What else could I do? Don't worry Vinnie, I'll be here for you through whatever might happen."

A/N: Short but that's the end of that chapter. Huge, mammoth, gargantuan thingy is coming up soon. Tune in next time kiddies.


	8. The Woman of His Heart, Tamer of the Bea

A/N: Let's delve into Vincent's psyche, shall we?

The Woman of His Heart, Tamer of the Beast Within

Vincent lay in bed…dreaming. He dreamt of his past, a day in his relentless childhood.

_A young Vincent followed his father, always a step behind. The businessman that was his father inspected the docks he owned. He made sure that each part of his grand company ran flawlessly. As he examined the wharf, a man ran up to the father and son. _

"_Vincent," he said. Both of them turned around. "There is something that needs your presence." _

"_What is it?" The older man said. "This is the only time I have to show my son the docks before he goes back to his studies." _

"_I'm sorry but the seamen of the _Dominion_ are becoming too rebellious."_

_"Very well," he turned around to face his 10-year-old son. "Vincent, I want you to go back to the manor. I'll shall have to show you the workings of the docks some other time." The father turned back to the assistant, "Go on ahead and try to control the crew."_

"_Right away." _

_The older Vincent walked away from his son and left him alone. The young boy was scared and simply stood in the middle of the walkway. He shook himself out of his fear and turned around and walked toward home. Vincent didn't want to go home. Going home only meant more work for him, more math, more penmanship exercises, more books, nothing more but an inauspicious life. _

_A trio of older boys stood in Vincent's way. The leader held a wooden sword in his hands. Vincent stopped short of them and looked at the ground. _

"_Look what we have here guys, the little pipsqueak from the huge house. Always prancing around in those clothes of his, eating like a prince," He turned to Vincent. "What are you doing here pipsqueak? Here in town, we run the show, not your father." _

"_Move, I need to go home," Vincent muttered. _

"_What was that pipsqueak? You want to go home? Why, so you can cry to your mommy? Let's get him!" _

_Vincent stood still as the boys tackled him. One punched his stomach while the others kicked him in his ribs. After they finally stopped their beating, the leader spat on him and they walked off. Laughing. Vincent strained to get up. His lips were busted and swollen and his stomach cried out in pain. His left eye became swollen shut as he got to his feet. _

_Taking small steps, he finally made it to the manor. He walked inside the gate but didn't enter his house. He instead made his way around the house and to the top of the hill that gave him a view of the town below. He sat down and let tears run down his eyes. _

"_One day, I'll have enough power to be important. Enough to escape my father's shadow and enough to give people what they deserve," Vincent wiped the blood from his bottom lip. "Then I can do whatever I please. With enough power, no one man can stop me. Just like how my father is right now. No, I want more. More so I can finally just be the way I want to be." _

( . ) -----------

"Good job Lyndis," Vincent said. "You're finally following my code perfectly."

Lyndis, wearing a red and black dress, sighed, "It was either that or get fired. Your words anyways."

Vincent was inspecting the inn Lyndis ran. He had a clipboard in hand and his quill in the other. He wanted to make sure that at least the inn by his house was following the code he created. It wasn't too hard to keep up at all, but it was just a little eccentric. Lyndis always made that known.

Vincent chuckled, "You know I would never fire you." He scribbled on his clipboard and then turned to look at her, "Tell me, how is business and so forth."

"We're doing good. Revenue is up 3, if you want to know," Lyndis said. Boredom was driving her insane. "Are we done here?"

"In a minute," Vincent said. They made their way to the front desk. Vincent placed his clipboard on the desk and looked over to Lyndis, "Nothing else?"

Something about Vincent caught Lyndis off guard. Maybe it was because she never truly looked at him before. His strong will was behind the red mirrors of eyes he had. She couldn't help but melt at the strong determination he held. Locks of hair carelessly fell into his eyes, just too sexy for her.

Lyndis looked away, her face reddening. _"Get a grip Lyn. This is your best friend's hubby. You can't just start undressing him with your eyes." _

"Lyndis?"

"Not that's it Vincent," Lyndis said. _"Was he always that good looking?" _

"That's good," Vincent said. "Might as well go home now."

"_Have to escape…" _Lyndis smiled, "I'm sure you do. Got a lovely wife waiting dontcha?"

"Very well," Vincent said. He picked up his clipboard, "I'll see you later then." Vincent exited the inn. He stood outside in the bright light from the sun. He shielded his eyes and started walking home.

Lyndis collapsed in her chair, "That was close. Why the hell did I find myself so attracted to Vincent all of a sudden? I've known him for who knows how long. Well, whatever, he's gone now."

Vincent opened the front door. He smiled at the awakening Malon, calmly drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetheart," Vincent said. "Just getting up?"

Malon nodded, "Where have you been?"

Vincent walked over to her and took the coffee from her, "This will be the death of you. I was doing a routine inspection. Where's Clair?"

"Give it back," Malon whined, trying to get her coffee back. Sulking, she admitted defeat, "Clair left to the market. She got bored and wanted to buy stuff. Vinnie, want to go to the ranch with me?"

Vincent smiled, "Nothing would make me happier."

"Really? You have no protest about going?" Malon asked. "You know, just when I thought that you have become another person, you return to the Vincent I love."

"Sorry about that," Vincent said. "Ready when you're ready."

An hour passed before Malon was ready to go. Vincent didn't care though, he was with her and that was all that mattered. They walked the dirt path of Hyrule Field, inching their way to the place Malon once called home. Along the way, Vincent kept close to his beloved. She loved his company, because all their problems weren't nonexistent anymore.

They walked into the ranch, hand in hand. Malon couldn't help but be extremely cheerful. She ran from Vincent and embraced her father. Vincent smiled as he continued to walk toward them.

"Hey daddy, everything's been good here?" Malon asked.

"Of course," Talon replied. "Everything has gotten so much simpler since ranch hands have come to help. I must thank Vincent."

"There's no need for that," Vincent said, overhearing the conversation. "It's part of my…" he sighed. "Job now. I guess it can't be helped. Just thankful that you produce the same quality milk."

Malon giggled, "True, you love drinking warm glasses of milk every chance you have."

"And I trust you've been taking real good care of my daughter right?" Talon asked.

Vincent's small smile became a small frown. He quickly changed it back, "I do my best. I treat her right but…maybe its just stress. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

"Hard to juggle both a company and a family? I know Vincent," Talon said.

"But Vincent does his best and that's all I ever ask," Malon said, hugging Vincent. "He may be tired all the time but I'm sure no marriage is ever perfect."

"Speaking of a family, when do I expect grandchildren to spoil?" Talon asked merrily.

Vincent's eyes widened, "Grand…children?"

Malon smiled. That was Vincent all right. "Dad, Vincent is a little…against children."

Talon laughed, "Like most young men are. I was the same way. Sure was a surprise when your mother told me you were coming along Malon. And like most young men, I quickly changed my opinion about children the moment I knew I was having one."

"I'm not sure if I can say an opinion here," Vincent said. "Either way can get me in hot water."

Talon shook his head. He knew exactly what Vincent was aiming at. It is not like any father likes knowing his precious daughter is in bed with a man. Especially during their teen years but love is love. "Will you plan on staying for dinner?"

Malon looked at Vincent, "Do you want to stay?"

"Your call," Vincent said. "Either way I get a meal right? Lucky me because I have a powerful hunger in my stomach."

"That's because you don't eat," Malon said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Malon. Let's stay if you want to stay."

Malon turned back to her father, "Guess we're staying."

Talon smiled, "Good. Listen I got to finish my duties here and look into dinner. You two enjoy yourselves." Talon walked away from them and into the house.

Vincent walked closer to the coral. The sun sat high above him as he stared at the running horses within the coral. A silver mustang galloped with the others. It neighed happily when it caught the site of its master. Elliptus galloped over to Vincent and poked its muzzle through the bars. It tried to nudge Vincent from its position.

"Vinnie?" Malon asked, bothered. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all," Vincent said without turning to look at her. "Just looking at the horses. Elliptus looks like he found the perfect place from him," he touched his horse affectionately. "I did too." Vincent turned around and picked up Malon. He spun around with her and finally set her down.

Malon laughed as he gently set her down, "Did you?"

Vincent smiled, "With the woman I love here, where else would be best for me? You know Malon, I somehow managed to finish that mountain of paper work and all I have now is routine inspections and such. A little bit more of current paperwork. Finally I can show you how much I really love you. Maybe start that family you wanted so much."

Malon smiled at his comment, "Weren't you just scared of children minutes ago? What made you change your mind?"

"I kind of just realized that my work is finished. With that revelation, I see the more important things I have waiting for me," Vincent retorted. He kissed her lightly, "I'm just too lucky to have you as a wife."

"For better or for worse. Of course, with you its always better."

"Now who's being corny?" Vincent asked, bringing up the many times he said something clichéd to her.

"Corny?"

"But sweet," Vincent said as an answer.

Malon stood silent at his comment. She never thought he would remember that, "Vinnie, did you ever manage to name the sword I gave to you?"

"Actually I did," Vincent answered. "The day you barged into my office and sat on my desk. I decided to call it 'Eternity's Love'. What do you think of it?"

"Somehow, it's just what I thought you'd name it," Malon responded. "How did you handle all that work so fast? Weren't you struggling with it before? I was gone for only one day and you finished everything."

"Oh, well," Vincent paused as he searched for an answer. After moments of racking his mind, he sighed, "I really don't know. After you said goodbye, I was became withdrawn again. Guess I wouldn't remember much during that time if I wasn't truly there right?"

"I guess so," Malon said. She became worried again. Vincent didn't normally give such an unbelievable answer like that. "I miss the day when we didn't care much about anything but us. It seems like so long ago and… I want to have it back again."

Vincent face saddened, "If I could turn back time, I would. We were happier a year ago weren't we? I didn't have an entire business empire on my shoulders and Ganondorf was sealed away. Not a care. Not a worry. Please forgive me Malon."

"Forgive you? For what?"

"For letting you down. You wanted a simpler life and I didn't give it to you."

"Don't do that to yourself Vincent. It was never your fault. But I want to know why you don't tell me everything. Link told me of your problem. Why did you keep it from me?"

Vincent's browed furrowed, "He told you about _it_ then. Look, Malon, I didn't want you to worry."

"Vincent, I worry about how you been acting. You should've told me. We could've figured something about it. I know you mean well but I'm your wife. If you can keep a secret from me, then there's no real way I can really trust you. Seeing as how you don't seem to trust me."

"Malon…I'm sorry."

( . ) ----------- A/N: Oogie Boogie, I will eat your soul!

Vincent and Malon walked up the steps to the village they called home. Malon didn't speak much to Vincent after she told him of his mistake. He tried, often, to atone for his error but he had no prevail. Malon let herself be mad at Vincent. She may have known but it was a different story before.

As they walked closer to their house, Malon began to walk ahead of Vincent. Vincent made an effort to catch up but Malon only picked up her speed. He sighed and returned to his normal pace. Malon veered and walked into the café.

Malon stormed into the café and took a seat at her usual table. She crossed her arms and looked away from her house. Tesan, a little perplexed, sat down seconds later when he saw her walk in.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Vincent," Malon said angrily.

"He's still giving you trouble? I wonder why you're still with him. You should never have to go through all this drama. Coffee?" he asked.

Malon shook her head, "I just want to thank you Tesan. You've been here for me a lot."

Tesan decided to do what he always wanted to do. He took this chance for himself, "You need a real man Malon." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Malon was shocked at first but didn't resist him.

Vincent stood outside the café. His hand gripped the doorknob. He felt like he shouldn't walk in. Vincent hesitated. He swallowed whatever pride he had left and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight within. He couldn't believe it and then, his eyes began to glow.

A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger. You have to wait for the next chapter. That dream should be explained next chapter. I want to say something about your theory Zos, but I can't.


	9. The SelfProclaimed Angel of Death

A/N: Wigaboo!

TheGoddessKnight: Time for some major junk.

MidKnight: Major, major, major!

TheGoddessKnight: So, if I owned Zelda, along with Nintendo, you wouldn't be reading this. You'd be playing this on the Wii.

MidKnight: Alas, Vincent is all I own.

TheGoddessKnight: Better him than nothing. Anyways, everyone has marital problems. I just took that to the extreme.

The Self-Proclaimed Angel of Death

Link leaned against the stone balcony. The silk curtains billowed in the wind behind him as he sighed. The dusk sky was rapidly approaching the dark blue of night. The sun was setting itself in the west. Link stared at it curiously as he noticed something peculiar about the sun. A red halo surrounded it, giving the sunset's last rays a more violent, scarlet hue.

From the sun, a small glowing red orb came straight towards Link. Amazed by it, Link stood up tall and followed the glowing orb. It stopped in front of him and began to fly in circles around Link.

"Link, Link, you have to hurry!" said the orb as it stopped in front of Link's face one more.

Link stared at it, "Who are you? I don't remember any red fairies."

"Link, its me, the Goddess Din. I don't have much time but you have to hurry and get ready," the fairy said. "Time isn't something we have right now."

Link nodded and walked back into the room. Zelda looked strangely at Link who trotted in with a red fairy following closely. He opened his dresser and took out his old green cap.

"Tell me what I need to know Din," Link said as he fished for his boots.

"There is a new danger in Hyrule Link. I know it will be hard for you to accept it but its-"

"Its Vincent isn't it?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid it is," Din answered. "I know it's hard to understand but Link, you must stop him."

Link pulled his green tunic over his head, "Vincent has turned evil? How?"

"Evil isn't the right word for this. He hasn't become evil but he has become a threat to all life in Hyrule. I knew leaving him with the Triforce of Power was a bad idea…" Din said.

Zelda sighed, "I should've seen this coming as well. Since the Triforce of Power has been kept in Ganondorf's possession for so long, his evil must of rubbed off on it."

"Is that even possible?" Link asked.

"Yes Link. It's almost no different like the ocarina. Remember how I was able to teach you the song of time through the ocarina. I'm sure that Vincent's Demon Sword gives him the ability to talk to snakes. Magical items can be instilled with many thoughts and feelings. In turn they affect whoever receives the item next," Zelda explained.

Link grabbed his shield that rested on the top of the dresser, "Still, how did Vincent even get to that point?"

"It isn't very easy to understand," Din said. "Vincent must've always had a drive to come into incredible power. That gave the Triforce enough leverage to infect his mind. When it did, Vincent sort of became a vessel of two identities. Although both are tied to each other by desires and emotions, they are radically different."

"So what do I do to stop him?" Link asked.

Din remained silent. After a few moments, she flew over to the balcony. "The only thing you can do Link. There is no other way possible…Link, you have to kill Vincent."

Link's eyes widened. Din gave him the only option possible to save Hyrule. To save thousands of people, he would have to kill a person that was important to a handful of people's lives. Vincent was loved, he was liked, and death seemed too harsh for him. "There is no other way?"

"I'm sorry."

Link sighed and opened the room's door. He stared at the floor; "I really have no choice then. I hope I can get forgiven for this."

Zelda stared at her husband. He only had a few friends, ever. While friends were few, they were always some of the best people in Hyrule. Vincent may have appeared from nowhere with knowledge on Hyrule's future from before, he quickly became a good friend to Link.

"Careful Link," Din said. "Vincent has access to two Triforce pieces. That and along with his already tremendous power, he has surpassed what limits we had on him. You are no longer the more powerful one. His power dwarves yours."

Link nodded softly, "I see. It takes more than power to defeat me though."

( . ) -----------\

Malon found herself together with Tesan. Her lips with his. She thought back to the many times she found herself in the same position with her husband. She didn't resist at first but reality hit her hard. She broke the kiss and took her open palm and slapped Tesan.

"What do you think your doing?" Malon asked. "I am married!"

Tesan looked at her stunned, "But Malon, Vincent hasn't been taking care of you. I just wanted to show you how much I care. How much more I want you to be with me."

"As much as I don't want to see him right now, I still love him," Malon said. "I will never forget him." Malon stood up from her chair and turned around. She saw Vincent at the entrance, his head held down. His hand gripped the doorknob tightly. "Vincent?"

Everything was blocked out of his mind. With the sight he saw, all other senses were rendered useless. He let go off the knob in his hand and slowly walked back out. He stumbled with his head down. He gripped his arm as the Triforce began to glow brightly. Pain shot through his arm and he collapsed onto his knees.

"She has become one of them…" 

"I still love her. But, why Malon?"

"_There is nothing left to hold me back." _

"I'm sure that she still loves me."

"_It is time to become the will of the Goddesses." _

"She is my Goddess. Why would she…"

"_Become the weapon they need." _

"…Malon."

"_Bring the sinners the punishment for their crimes." _

Vincent hugged himself. He shut his eyes tightly; tears weld up in his eyes and ran down his face. The white, long jacket he always wore started to burn away. After it was gone, the long-sleeved black shirt he wore followed the same path. It burned away into ashes. Vincent remained without anything on his upper body. Wings erupted from his back with a wave of force that shattered the windows in the village.

Malon walked outside to find Vincent getting up to his feet. He stood straight with his four wings unfolded. Malon stared dumfounded at his enormous wings. Instead of being pure white like they were, his wings were black. Vincent turned his head to see Malon. His eyes were closed shut.

"Vincent…"

The warm red eyes she knew weren't there when he opened his eyes. Vincent's eyes became red voids that held nothing within them. He slowly turned around to face his wife.

"Maybe you can help with a little problem I have, _dear_," Vincent said. "Should I just kill everyone know or wait till my fellow angels come?"

Malon shook her head. She didn't want to believe what was happening.

"No?" Vincent asked. He produced two swords using his flames. Unlike the first two raw fire swords he created before, these were made from an unusual orange-red crystal. He raised one above her head, "I'll wait but let me give you the penalty of lust."

Malon hid her head but nothing came down on her. She looked to find Link in front of her, holding back the attack meant for her. He held Vincent back with both of his arms, struggling to hold his position. Vincent scoffed and pushed back Link and started to ascend into the sky.

"Embrace the angel within Link. Together, we can condemn this sinful world. Until then, I will see you," Vincent spoke before he disappeared into the twilight sky.

Link sighed and sheathed the Master Sword. He turned to Malon, "Are you ok?"

Malon shakily nodded, "Link, what's happened to Vincent?"

"Vincent isn't himself now. He wants to start a religious war. He's going to hand out the sentence to everyone who he believes is a sinner," Link explained. "I have to go find him. I have to stop him…Sorry Malon."

Link's wings sprouted from his back. He flew off leaving the confused Malon by herself. She fell onto the ground. Lyndis and Clair walked out of the inn and ran over to her. They tried to comfort her but Malon was lost in her thoughts.

"What do we do?" Lyndis asked.

"I have to go," Clair responded. "I heard what happened but I couldn't do anything. Almost like Vincent made sure only Link would be the one to come. Either way, I'm an angel and I have to help Link."

Lyndis sighed, "Looks like Malon and I are stuck back on the bench. Sure I can help, but I can't do anything against a fallen angel."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent hovered above the frosted ground. He came to a spot in the middle of nowhere and began to land. Before he even touched the ground, the snow started to melt away. His feet finally graced the cold earth and life slowly began to seep back into the soil.

"This must be the place. Lucky I felt the area's energy when I came up here. Should've known what was here," Vincent said. He crossed his arms and then the ground began to shake. The earth began to rise into the early night sky. Vincent calmly smirked as the tower rose itself from its resting place.

Finally it stopped. The tower stood tall in the sky. At the top floor, where Vincent stood, clouds encircled. Behind Vincent, a throne was produced. Its gothic design matched the rest of the tower. The throne was large, and was even accompanied with stone wings on the backrest.

From around him, stone pillars shot up and completed the ceiling. Vincent, still with his villainous smirk, walked to the openings and looked into the sky.

"One last thing," Vincent said. He raised his arms up, "Great dragon lord, Valasheus. I call to thee. Come down from the heavens and grant me the power to stop any sinner from reaching my holy tower."

The clouds parted and lightning struck. The golden underbelly of a colossal serpent was first revealed. More of the body was shown until a large scarlet dragon head appeared from the clouds. It stared down at Vincent before it wrapped its body around the tower.

Lillian walked out of the inn and stared at the massive tower that filled the sky. "This isn't good," she uttered.

A/N: Whoo…two days to type. Sorry for the wait. Little busy with Fable. Anyways, hope you…liked? Vincent has become the angel of death. Bad. And Link has to kill him? Man I'm bad. Anyways, for Valasheus, if you watch Yu-Gi-Oh, think Slifer the Sky Dragon.


	10. The Warrior Deity of the Goddesses

A/N: Zos, you were nearly on the dot. Great news, I got my own Tropical Storm!

The Warrior Deity of the Goddesses

Malon sat on a chair. She was in her house, along with Lillian. The two decide it was best if they just kept out of the way. Clair went off to get Alistor so they could go help Link against Vincent. Malon hated that Link had to fight Vincent. They were good friends. At least, they were.

Malon wanted badly to go to see what was going to happen. She didn't want to believe what was happening but it was. Vincent has become a massive threat to the survival of everyone in Hyrule. She knew, in her heart, that she was the only one who could stop him.

"Cheer up Malon," Lyndis said. She handed an apple to Malon, "It won't end up for the worst. I'm sure Link can snap Vincent back into reality."

Malon stared at the apple in her hands, "The apple. This one little fruit brought us together for the first time." Malon softly smiled, "At first, I thought he was just another pretty boy but, my thoughts changed." Her eyes started to tear up, "I can't help but think this was my fault. I should've never gone into Tesan's café. I should've never blew up at him. He was bad enough as is…"

"Malon, calm down," Lyndis said, hugging her friend. "No way this is your fault. I'm sure it isn't."

Blaze flew into the living room from Vincent's office. He landed on the couch and looked at the girls.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent sat on the throne, his legs crossed. He rested his head on his arm and kept looking up at the moon. "Where the hell is this angel? I'm a very busy messenger of death and the longer he takes, the longer everyone's pain will be."

As he spoke those words, Link flew into the area. His gold and silver armor glistened in the moonlight. Link stared at Vincent as he got up from his throne. Vincent gave a conceited smirk to the hero.

"Wondering when you were going to show up," Vincent said. "Took you long enough. Had trouble finding the way?"

Link simply stared.

"Of course, not much of a talker. Anyways, glad to have you come. I take it your ready to hold up the Goddesses' honor," Vincent said. "Unless, your not."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. "What about the Goddesses?"

"Simple, as long as these mortals continue to sin, they hurt our beloved Goddesses. Me, an angel, have accepted my duty. I have become their sword. The weapon they need to use to protect themselves. Are you going to join?" Vincent asked.

Link stood his ground, "They wouldn't want that to happen. No, I won't join you."

Vincent laughed, "I knew you wouldn't." He produced two swords made from the same crystal as before, "How I waited for this day. Although I'm above such petty pride struggled, I can't help but remember the time when I wanted to fight you. I couldn't focus on that, Ganondorf was coming back. Wouldn't want that demon back. You won't win."

"Yes I will!" Link said as he rushed toward Vincent.

Their blades clashed. Link broke the contact and slashed again at Vincent. Simply rising into the air to avoid it, Vincent threw one of his swords to Link. Link blocked with his shield and rushed forward again. Raising his sword into the air, he brought it down. Vincent once again blocked the coming steel with his own swords.

"What are those swords?" Link asked in their struggle of strength.

Vincent smirked, "My mastery of fire has become an art form. I can compress the energy of fire to create solid swords. In fact, the only limitation is my imagination."

Vincent kicked away Link and extinguished his swords. He immediately created a whip and cracked at Link. Vincent wrapped it around Link's leg and flicked him away. Again he brought the whip upwards so the Link smashed onto the fragile ceiling. Link crashed into it sending debris falling to the floor.

Link fell to the floor. His armor was cracked in several places. The plating on his left arm was completely gone and this breast place was cracked down the middle. Link laid on the floor, face up. He coughed up blood and groaned. Pain ricocheted through his body. He was sure something was broken.

Vincent laughed, "Tell me that pitiful attempt was the best the Hero of Time can do. And here I was worried you would be so much better."

Link got to his knees. The Master Sword lay at his feet and his shield still on his arm. He wiped the blood from his lip, "It isn't." Link grabbed the sword and ran to Vincent.

Shaking his head, Vincent sidestepped and grabbed Link's body with his whip once more. He threw Link toward a stone column, bringing down more rubble on him. With Link on the floor once more, Vincent dissipated his whip and created his two swords again.

Link looked at his former friend. His power was unremarkable. Of all the monster and beasts he face, none of them compared to Vincent. Even Ganondorf was a pushover when it came down to it. This fallen Vincent made quick work of him without so much as breaking a sweat.

Vincent stopped and gazed down at Link, "Get on your feet already, wouldn't want to kick a man when he's down."

"At least you still have some honor," Link said, pushing up to get up.

"Of course. The Goddesses' honor is my honor. You're their chosen knight. Maybe if I beat the sense into you, you'll see that I'm right."

"Vincent, snap out of it," Link said, holding his arm. "Your delusional. They wouldn't want you to kill everyone just for their sake. What is wrong with you, you even tried to murder your own wife."

"The little bitch?" Vincent asked. "She clouded my mind before. If only I knew what kind of person she was, trust me this would've been done sooner. Who knows, maybe Zelda is sleeping behind your back."

Link noticed the tear shed from Vincent's heartless eyes as he said that horrible comment about Malon. Link always tried to keep his anger in check but Vincent was teetering right there, breaking what little restraint Link had.

"Shut up…" Link muttered.

"What was that? You're telling me to shut up? That's something new for you," Vincent said. "Let that hatred grow Link. It a valuable ally."

Link lost it. A new surge of power went through his body, a gold aura emitted from his body. Like a butterfly's cocoon, his gold and silver armor broke away. The aura died away and a new Link stood in front of Vincent. His sword and shield were gone and replaced with a giant two-handed sword shaped like a double helix. His armor was substituted with a silver tunic and mystical torso armor. His face changed radically as well. He now had face markings and malicious looking white eyes. His white hair fell over his eyes.

"Well, well," Vincent commented on the new Link. He took a few steps back to throne and then turned back to Link, "Looks like things _will_ get interesting."

Link swung his sword, sending an energy blast hurling to Vincent. Sighing, Vincent raised his swords and sent a terrestrial shockwave to counter Link's attack. The energy went through the ground, up heaving it until both met in a fiery explosion.

"Apparently not," Vincent said.

Link quickly closed what little gap was between them and started to swing his new blade. Vincent parried and defended against each attack. Both managed to keep each other on their toes but Vincent kept a smile plastered on his face. It was obvious he was playing with Link, like a cat closing in on a mouse.

"Come on Link!" Vincent egged on.

Links stepped up his swordplay. He swung downwards, trying to catch Vincent off guard. After he moved out of the way, Link came at Vincent's torso with another swing. Vincent blocked the sword with one of his. Link clenched his fist and shot it to Vincent's face. Disintegrating his blade, Vincent caught his fist and they stood in a stalemate.

Black feathers fell to the floor. In their glorious fight, it ended within seconds. Link and Vincent simply stared at each other. Link struggled as he kept the same position. His muscles began to tense up and strain. Finally Vincent let go of his fist and broke their swords away.

"How boring…Tell me Link, what do you really want?" Vincent asked.

"I want you to stop and return back to Malon. I don't want to kill you," Link said.

Vincent laughed, "You killing me, how absurd." Vincent walked over to his throne and stared at it. "Tell you what. Have a free shot." He turned around and face Link. He held his arms up, exposing his chest to Link. "Just do it, it'll show you that you'll never be able to kill me."

Link had no other choice then. Either take that one chance to kill Vincent. Malon may hate him, he'll be angry with himself, and Vincent would be dead. Or let Vincent destroy the world.

"I'm sorry," Link said. He brought his sword up and charged at Vincent.

Vincent stood his ground and let the sword impale him. Link let go of the hilt, letting his sword stick in Vincent. Vincent coughed and walked backwards. Blood came from his wound. Vincent held it and collapsed onto the throne. He looked surprised and then his eyes returned to their original humanity.

He looked up to Link and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. Link looked at the dead angel before him. He was going to pull out his blade but decided against it. He wanted to leave his blade with Vincent, a symbol that he still respected him. Link said something good about his friend before he trotted one of the openings.

"Aw, leaving already?" said the newly dead. Vincent got to his feet, the sword still stuck inside him. He gripped the handle and pulled it out of him. Blood trickled down its blade and Vincent's wound quickly closed. "We were just having fun."

Link looked at him wide-eyed, "How did you?"

"Please, a simple stab to the gut isn't going to kill any angel," Vincent explained. "Not by a long shot."

"Vincent, you were human before your 'death'," Link said. "There is something you want to keep forever."

"…My Malon has a beautiful voice. Her singing was something I compared to an angel's. She is a beautiful woman I love. Or, did love. I don't hold many emotions anymore. What I use to give to hear her sing once more. Of course, the only time I heard her was unexpected and we had too many things to handle."

"Snap out of it," Link said.

Vincent threw Link back his sword, "You are my obstacle. You wont join me, so I'll have to eliminate you."

Lillian gazed up at the giant tower. She was outside its colossal doors. She pushed them and entered the tower. Lillian had no idea what she was doing there. Luckily that dragon that guarded the tower didn't do anything when it saw her. She climbed the stairs that lead up to the ceiling.

"I have to be out of my mind," she said.

( . ) -----------\

Malon held Vincent's old swords in her arms. She stood outside of her house with Lyndis. Blaze flew out of the house and landed on the grass. Its body became enflamed and it grew in size. It was now large enough so now anyone could ride on it.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Malon asked Lyndis.

"Looks like it is. I know you want to go see Vincent. Truth is, I do too. Blaze wants to take us to him. Let's just go Malon," Lyndis said.

Malon nodded, "I'm coming Vincent."

A/N: Allusion to my other story. Cool… Hope you liked.


	11. Soul, Body, and Heart

A/N: I was looking back on how I physically made Vincent. Sort of a mix between Sheikah and Gerudo isn't he?

Soul, Body, and Heart

Lillian climbed the steps that spiraled all the way to the top. The smell of fire and brimstone crept into her nose and nearly suffocated her. Breathing hard, she kept climbing, sensing that her destiny was about to be fulfilled. She thought back to the corporate angel who had came to the inn she worked at. The one she fell in love with. Lillian knew it would've never worked out, especially with her luck with men but she couldn't help it.

It was time for her to reach the pinnacle of her destiny. The zenith of her faith. Only at the top will her true purpose in life will be revealed to her. She believed it and she wasn't going to stop.

Link hit floor hard. His sword spiraled away from his hands. He was beaten. Link could not stop the rogue angel and now he was going to pay the price. Link failed the Goddesses and all that was left was for Vincent to deliver the final blow.

But Vincent simply chuckled at the collapsed heap and went over to his throne. He sat on it and stared at Link, "Take a breather. Your only just slowing down the inevitable, but where's the fun if your not going to at least try again. Don't worry, I'm not going where."

Link gasped for breath. Link knew it wouldn't do any good. Vincent sat with that amused look on his face while here was the Hero of Time, at his mercy. Streaks of blue and green shot over Link's body and went straight to Vincent. Alistor and Clair both raised their bladed weapons at their own brother.

An unseen force stopped her halberd and his sword as they brought them down on Vincent. They tried again and again but ripples of red only appeared as they're weapons didn't meet their brother. Trying different methods, they tried changing their attacks but it was no use.

Clair and Alistor hovered above Vincent who only gazed up at them. He sighed and went back to waiting for Link to recuperate.

Vincent simply chuckled, "Not you two. I know we're all a little hardheaded but you can let this slide. No way either of you is going to touch me."

Clair dove at Vincent with her halberd pointing to him. The same force field around Vincent stopped her again and started to hurt her. It sent her flying backwards. Alistor caught her sister in midair.

"This is between Link and I," Vincent said. "It doesn't include you two."

"Damn it Vincent! You went to far this time," Alistor said. "Come back brother."

Vincent felt pain go through his head and grabbed his hair. Memories about the times he played with his brother and humiliated him came back. He looked up to see Clair stare at him with worried eyes. She cared so much about him that she gave up life of luxury to come here to help him.

The pain finally became subdued and Vincent regained his composure. He glared hard at his two siblings, "You seem to understand that I still care about this world. On the contrary, I only want to make sure this world has the most scintillating destruction I can bring."

"That's it…" Alsitor said. He let Clair go and raised his sword high above him. Wind began to circle around it in a wild cyclone. "Want to help out Clair?" he asked.

She nodded and a maelstrom of water encircled her halberd's steel blade, "On three?"

Alistor smiled, "One…Two…"

"Three!" They both yelled. Together, they shot their elemental energies at Vincent. The clashing forces engulfed him in a violent strike. After the attack stopped, Vincent simply sat there on his throne. "Best you could do?" he asked. "Let me have a go."

Vincent waved his hand and both Clair and Alistor were sent flying to the stone columns. They slammed into it on different sides of the room. Ropes of fire wrapped around them and held them captive. He then produced two new swords and stood up from his throne, "Are you ready Link?"

"Vincent stop!" said a sweet voice.

Vincent looked past Link to see Malon disembarking Blaze. She held his swords in her arms. Lyndis stood next to her. Both of them determined to make sure he was stopped. Malon handed all the blades to Lyndis except one. She kept the sword she gave to him with her. Malon bravely walked up toward Vincent, always keeping him in her sights.

His eyes returned to normal at the sight of her. Vincent followed each step she took as she got nearer. He looked away as Malon came in front of him and stared at him. She gently caressed his cheek, "Please Vincent."

"I'm sorry Malon," Vincent said. He looked to her and collapsed to his knees, "Do me one favor. Hopefully you can do it. I know I wouldn't, I'm weak-minded and powerless. I failed being a husband to you." Vincent took his finger and outlined a heart on his chest. The mark was burned onto his skin. He then crossed it, "You're the only who can get to my heart. Kill me before I lose control of myself."

Malon shook her head and stared at him with fright in her eyes, "No, I won't do that. I know there is another way."

Vincent smiled softly, "I really wish there was. Link knows there isnt." His smile turned right back into a frown, "I know you don't want to do it but please, Malon, it is the only way. I won't hold you responsible for this. Kill me now."

"No, I wont!"

Link put his arm around Malon and stared Vincent, "There really is no other way Malon. Even when Vincent manages to overcome his urges, he'll still keep that intent with him. He could lose it at any time. I can't kill him. I think you can."

Malon stared at the sword in her hands. She never wanted to use it against her husband. Eternity's Love wasn't supposed to be used like this. Malon unsheathed the sword and looked at it. Trembling, Malon aimed at the cross on Vincent's heart. She hesitated but closed her eyes and quickly plunged the sword into Vincent.

Vincent fell to the floor and Malon collapsed along with him. She cried in her hands as Vincent lay dead. It looked like it was over but Link knew how much of a deceiver Vincent could be. He slowly walked over and stared at the body. He then realized something and looked over to the columns. Clair and Alistor were still immobilized. Link quickly grabbed Malon and Vincent awoke. He let his power run with strikes of fire hit the floor causing it to crack.

"Vincent?" Malon asked.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You cannot kill me," Vincent said. His eyes became the red nothing once more, "Give up. Besides, what made you think I would tell you how to defeat me? Especially to _her_."

"This is getting ridiculous," Link murmured. "Is there any way to stop him?"

"Sir!" said another voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see the dark-haired woman walk up to them. She stopped and stared at Vincent, "Is this where the stars take me?"

"You mean the Goddesses," Vincent said. "What are you doing here Lillian? You're supposed to be in the little inn, waiting for someone who will never come. How did you even get past Valasheus?"

"I don't know," Lillian answered. "I do know that I'm here now. I'm here for a reason, like everyone else here. Guess I'm here to stop you."

Malon joined Lillian and stood side by side. Lyndis made her way into the fray and stood along with them. Link stood in front of the trio and glared at Vincent.

"All of a sudden, there are now three powerless beings here that were sort of important to me," Vincent said. "If only the rest of Hyrule could come by, then my work would be made so much easier." Vincent sighed and raised his left arm. Thousands of fire created swords appeared behind him. They kept appearing and were all aimed at the group of people in front of him. "I would say something here, but everything has been clichéd."

"Is this it?" Lyndis asked. "Tell me it isn't."

Vincent smirked and pointed to them. Each sword propelled itself to their target. Each sword exploded as the made contact covering the area in a heavy cloud. Slowly, after all swords were gone, the cloud over the battlefield began to dissipate. Link stood behind the three girls. They were different now. Each held one of Vincent's swords and now were in new attire.

Each of them stood next to each other with red torso armor. They had matching red gauntlets reaching to their elbows and red armored boots reaching to their knees. A red tasset was accompanied with a long, white flowing skirt.

"Well, well, if it isn't the valkyries. Now this is going to be fun," Vincent said. "Would be so much better with all twelve but I suppose three is a decent."

They separated and attacked Vincent from three sides. Somehow the barrier had no power over their attacks. Lyndis came from behind and issued the first assault. With the Demon Sword in hand, she aimed for his back but Vincent managed to knock her away with a flick of his wings. Lillian came from the right with the Soul Sword but was deflected and then thrown away.

Vincent smiled and looked straight ahead to see Malon coming to him. She trusted her sword but Vincent quickly moved a few spaces so it would only graze his side. He then took hold of the sword and flung Malon away. Even with three different heavenly bodies going against him, he managed to thwart all their efforts.

"You know, its funny. Clair and Alistor couldn't even break through my shield yet you guys did," Vincent said. "Of course its simple to see why. Valkyries of Din must be identical to her angel. My barrier can't tell the difference."

"Its your chance!" Clair yelled to them. "You're the only ones who can stop him."

Malon raised her weapon and clashed with Vincent's two. Lillian came and placed more preassure on the straining angel. Vincent swords trembled with his might as he kept two valkyries at bay. Lyndis came in and added her strength to the struggle. Now the valkyries had the upper hand as Vincent began to slide backwards.

With his rage burning, Vincent put more power into the fight and pushed all three girls back and into the air. They carefully moved in midair to safelty land on their feet.

"There has to be a way to make him weaker," Malon said.

"There might be," Link said. "I know it may be a long shot but he's still an angel right? What makes an angel an angel?"

"His immeasurable power?" Lyndis asked.

"His celestial beliefs?" Lillian inquired.

"His wings…" Malon answered. "He'll lose his advantage."

"But he barely used them in battle, what would cutting his wings off do?" Lyndis asked.

"That is what makes an angel an angel. As long as he has them, he'll be unstoppable," Malon said. "Link, can you distract him long enough?"

Link picked up his sword, "I can try."

"What are you thinking?" Lillian asked.

"We aim for those wings. Link, it'll be up to you for the last one," Malon said. "Come on, we have to hurry."

Link raised his sword and fired energy shots at Vincent. Almost with a bored look, he deflected each ball with his one sword. Malon, Lyndis, and Lillian produced a golden bow and readied them with their swords. They took careful aim as now Link started to clash blades with Vincent.

Link managed to give the valkyries a clear shot by changing his position. Now with three of the four wings in their sights, they fired. They closed the gap rapidly and were about to strike the dark wings. Vincent turned his head to see the wings coming but all three swords ricocheted off of his barrier.

"Come on, what a worthless attack," Vincent said, turning to face them. "What else you got? Try no more projectiles; those will never get past my shield. How about a real attack?"

Vincent's black wings fell to the floor. Four bloody stumps were left as Vincent tried to grip his back. Link panted as he kneeled onto the floor, holding onto his sword for support. The edges of his blade were dripping with blood.

"So the angel loses his wings," Malon said. "And time for the valkyrie to finally stop it."

"I'm an it now?" Vincent asked, still holding himself. "Thought we loved each other."

"I'm not in love with the angel," Malon said. "But with Vincent."

A/N: Perfect! Love this entire mess I made. We got a fallen angel, a lesser deity, and a couple of hot girls in armor. Next chapter is the conclusion to this three chapter long fight. Love? Hate? Tell me!


	12. Between Lovers

A/N: Cue the _One-Winged Angel_. This is going to be one last fight…

Between Lovers

Vincent held himself tightly, kneeling on the cold floor. Pain shot through his back and shoulders. His black-feathered wings laid on the floor covered in his rich, dark blood. He felt the stubs of his wings twitch and move as the nerves within them screamed at their severed selves. He looked up at the people who brought him so far down from the zenith of power he was at. He caught the worried eyes of his wife and it bored into his soul.

He groggily got to his feet while holding himself, "There you go. All of you managed to handicapped me. What sort of angel am I now if I don't have any wings?"

"You're my angel. My husband," Malon said. "You're the one I love, the one I will always love."

"Very sweet of you," Vincent said. He looked back to see Link still with his sword raised. "I had enough of you," Vincent said, waving his hand and sent Link flying back. Link hit the stone column and red whips ensnared him Vincent turned back to the valkyries, "Face it, without him you'll never defeat me."

Malon stared at him, "Vincent, we don't want to defeat you. We want to save you."

"Save me from what? You're the people who refuse to see the truth. You're the ones who cut off my wings," Vincent said. "I don't see how you are saving me from anything."

Malon frowned and looked down at her sword. She looked back up to Vincent and gripped the sword tightly, "One on one Vincent. Just the two of us."

"No!" Link yelled from behind them. "Malon you can't take him on by yourself. I couldn't do it and-."

"What do you say Vincent?" Malon asked. "Are you too scared to fight the girl that you married? Too scared now that you don't have your wings anymore?"

"Bring it, love," Vincent said, producing two swords of fire. "Question is, do you have what it takes to finish me off? I am the Angel of Death and you're just a lower valkyrie."

"I may be just a valkyrie," Malon said, readying her sword. "But I know that my love will lead me to be jubilant."

Vincent laughed, "You mean this little triangle?" He raised his clenched hand into view, showing the two glowing triangles on it. He laughed and dropped his hand, "It's only purpose it to supply me with power. That power courses through my veins and gives me true strength."

"Vincent!" Malon yelled out, her emotions taking a beating. "That's a symbol of our love for one another. If we really weren't in love we wouldn't have it. Don't think of it as another one of your toys! Power isn't only strength. The love I have for you gives me power."

Vincent laughed, "Whatever you say, honey dearest. Why don't we take this show on the road? I'm so bored of hearing useless banter."

"Then stop hesitating and attack me," Malon said.

Vincent was caught off guard by her words and another tear fell from his eyes. Wiping it away, Vincent stared at Malon long and hard. Deep down, he didn't want to but he had an apocalypse to start. He held on to his swords tightly and charged to Malon.

Malon kept her ground as Vincent rushed toward her. Her sword trembling in her hands, Malon couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Vincent was a terrific swordsman whose rival was Link and Link alone. He masterfully wielded two blades and used them with great precision. Malon wondered how in the world she would ever be able to even defend against him.

Vincent brought one sword to his side, ready to cut away his ties with the mortal world. With a smirk on his face, Vincent swung his sword with all his might but his attack was blocked. He stood frozen and looked to see Malon's sword guarding against his attack. In awe, Vincent stared at Malon and, with a smirk of her own, pushed Vincent away.

Vincent's booted feet slid away from her. Shielding himself with his other sword, he looked up to see if he could retaliate. Bringing down his guard, Malon came and started to attack him with a furious string of swings. Vincent blocked each one but as one swing was guarded against, another came in rapid succession so he couldn't come up with a counter. Malon began to drive Vincent toward the edge of the tower.

Having felt like it was enough, Vincent deflected against her strike by completely taking her swing in another direction. Stunned at the turn of events, Malon saw Vincent's sword come closer to her but she quickly moved away. She panted, the attacks completely fatigued her and Vincent still had plenty of energy left in him. Vincent didn't take the opportunity to attack though, he simply twirled his swords around with his fingers and Malon caught her breath.

"You seem to be quite proficient with a sword," Vincent said. "I never taught you though. How did you learn?"

Malon gulped down a fresh breath, "Remember, it's in my blood. Anyways, _you_ never taught me anything. If anyone would teach me anything, the real Vincent was the one who did it."

"Real? Please, there is only one me and I'm standing right here," Vincent began to circle Malon. "No matter how you slice it, I am the one and only Vincent and I'm here to stay."

Malon stood still as he circled around her. He kept twirling his swords and the obvious look in his eyes kept Malon on her toes. She was glad that she knew one thing about Vincent: he would never attack first if he were losing. It was just a shame that his new style of fighting relied more on overpowering his opponent.

"Malon!" both Lillian and Lyndis yelled.

The gentle redhead turned around to find two sheathed swords flying to her. She enclosed her sword within its scabbard at her waist and grabbed the two that came at her. Malon put the swords at her waist and quickly unsheathed them. She looked back to Vincent who began to charge to her with his swords. He brought them upwards and swung them.

Halves of his swords flew into the sky and came down to the floor. The tips slowly began to dissipate into the air. Vincent was stunned at how Malon was able to destroy his swords. He held the useless broken blades and slowly retreated backwards.

"I'm not finished. Not yet," Vincent said, quickly regaining his nerve.

"Please Vincent, just stop this," Malon said. "I just want to have you with me again. I love you."

"No!" Vincent said. He dropped his hilts and pulled at his hair. Pain went through his mind and made him fall to his knees. Tears streamed from his eyes as he fought for what was right within him. Vincent became alighted by his old flame aura. It grew big and began eat away at the floor.

Malon sheathed her swords and ran to him. She broke through the aura with little effort and embraced her fallen husband. She looked at the teardrops on the ground and held him tighter.

"Not yet!" Vincent said, breaking free from Malon and his strife within. He produced two new swords, larger and longer than the ones modeled from a broad sword. The new swords also had a wicked design to them, with curved and sharp ends. "This is the end!"

Malon quickly drew two of her swords and braced herself for Vincent's attack. Vincent stared at her with his malevolent eyes and with his right sword, swung upwards. The tip caught Malon's defending swords and sent her flying upwards. She had burst through the ceiling into the night sky. Vincent leapt up after her.

The valkyrie readied herself as Vincent came shooting up to her. The two clashed their blades in mid air and kept an insane pace with each other. Both of them slowly started to descended back down, picking up speed as they started to near the floor they left.

"I will not let you beat me!" Vincent yelled.

"I don't want to beat you!" Malon answered. "I want you home."

"I'm going to do the Gods' will and decimate this little world in their name!" Vincent said. "I'm not going to let someone like you stop me!"

"You don't want to do this!"

His hollow eyes began to cry again. "Yes I do!"

"Just stop!"

"No!

"Please!"

Vincent and Malon crashed through the ceiling together and landed on the floor with tremendous force. One of Vincent's swords was a few feet away from them and so was one of Malon's. Vincent's eyes returned to their normal state as he looked at the sword Malon gave him piercing his hand.

Impaling it all the way through, the Triforce of Power sat at the tip. The sword cracked its golden figure and it slowly began to dissipate into a dark mist. Vincent looked into the eyes of his wife and saw her smile at him as she gazed into his eyes. Malon was happy at the moment. She brought back Vincent she loved. That meant everything to her.

But then, Vincent followed his arm and sword. Tears welled up as he saw his sword deep inside Malon's stomach. She coughed up some blood as her eyes began to fade away.

"No…" Vincent said softly. He pulled away his sword and hers and lifted Malon's head gently. He grabbed Malon's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry about me…Vinnie," Malon said. "I still love you."

Vincent brushed back a few strands of her hair, "I'm sorry."

"Just say it…one more time."

"This isn't it Malon."

"I want to hear you one last time."

"…I love you, Malon," Vincent said, his voice cracking.

Malon smiled one more time before her grip started to loosen. Vincent began to bawl as Malon's head tilted away from him. Everyone else looked on and didn't dare try to take Vincent away from Malon. Tears fell onto her face and streaked downwards leaving a wet trail behind them.

The Hero of Time and the other angels were freed from their chains. Link slowly walked up Vincent. He was going to put his hand on Vincent's back before a pair of white wings erupted from his back. Vincent was now bathed in a glowing, bright light. His red hair grew near to his waist, a skinny bang dropped from the right side of face and two from his left. His white jacket reappeared in a wave of flame that showered his body.

Link saw how it was different now. Outlines of flames were glowing red on Vincent's jacket. Two more pairs of wings grew from his back. Every single feather had a tinge of red on the tips. Vincent held Malon close to him, crying on her dead body.

Trembling, Link patted Vincent on the back.

"Link…I would do anything to get her back," Vincent said. "I hate myself. Why would the Goddesses do this to me?"

"I know it must be hard Vincent, but Malon loved you enough to sacrifice herself for you"

"Why Malon?" Vincent asked the lifeless body. "If only I was the one to be laying on the ground."

"Vincent, she chose you," Link said.

"I never asked for any of this," Vincent said. "Never asked to be a knight, an angel, or holder of that damned Triforce." He couldn't contain himself any more and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry," Link said softly.

A/N: 100 points if you can guess what might happen next.


	13. Love is Undying

A/N: I would love to hear your theories. Let's see how they matched up to mine.

Love is Undying

Vincent looked down at the ground. He was surrounded by darkness. His long, red locks fell over his eyes as he kept his ember-like eyes at his feet. His six wings were folded tightly against his body. As he slowly looked up, another Vincent came into his view. It was the old him, the black-winged Vincent with his glowing red eyes. Their atmospheres were radically different with the other Vincent surrounded by light.

Vincent clenched his fist as he stared at the other one

"I had so much power in me," the black-winged Vincent said. "And now that my wife has past away, there is nothing left that can tie me down."

"I would gladly give it all away if it meant bringing her back," Vincent said. Tears streamed from his face, "Just for her."

"I loved the rush of power. It wasn't like anything I felt before. It was just like how I always dreamed of."

"I always dreamt of the perfect woman. I found somebody that surpassed that. Now she's dead."

"My lust for power isn't too bad. I mean, I just want to even out the playing field after all."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I have more power now! This is all too perfect."

"It was perfect. Before all this hell happened."

"The Gods will is mine, always and forever. There are so many sinners out there. Horrible Link, a lesser deity at that, didn't want to do what they commanded. It's all for their rule. They granted me this incredible power and I found the way to repay them."

"They wouldn't want anyone to die."

"Power and atonement, I carry out what I have to do. Through me, I will act as their weapon since their chosen has been banished."

Vincent stared into his dark reflection. With his clenched fist, he punched the imposter. The fallen Vincent shattered away like a mirror. Vincent was then surrounded by only the darkness. He unfolded his white wings and looked at his right hand. Gashes and lacerations caused his hand to bleed but the wounds quickly healed. The golden wedding band around his finger shone brightly in the darkness and blood.

Taking deep breaths, Vincent relaxed his hand. "I won't let her memory die."

( . ) -----------\

Zelda stared into the night sky. The moon hung over Hyrule with dark clouds adorning it. She looked at the direction of the market and she saw quite a few silhouettes in the moon's glow. There were only three small shadows accompanied by a one other larger shadow. Then another came into few. The image of a giant dragon filled the sky as it descended to the market place.

The pregnant princess grabbed her robe from inside and exited her castle. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She went down the halls and staircases and found herself outside in the cloudy night. The path that led to down was dark but she knew that nothing would harm her now. The air that had been excited and aroused since Link's departure had quieted down.

Vincent stood in front of the temple of time. The same place that the Goddesses stood over a year ago. He carried Malon in her arms, her blood staining his white jacket. He shook away his stray thoughts and climbed up the steps of the temple. He entered the holy sanctuary and walked closer to the altar. Three glowing gems spun in place, just as how they always did.

Link stood outside. He didn't know whether to enter or not. He knew that just because Vincent regained his real consciousness, that didn't mean that he wasn't above hurting anyone of them. With Malon gone, Vincent could be unpredictable and Link knew it. He turned his head to see the other angels and valkyries that debated the same question.

"Link!" Zelda screamed out as she saw him standing in front of the temple. He may have looked different but Zelda knew who he was.

Zelda ran into his arms and began to weep, "Your safe. But, doesn't that mean that..."

Link caresses her. He had newfound love for his wife. After seeing what happened to Vincent, he didn't want that to happen to him either. Link knew it seemed heartless but he considered himself lucky that he wasn't Vincent then. "Zelda, Vincent didn't die, at all. I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"Why what happened?"

"Zelda, dear, Vincent overpowered me in the fight. Even when I became what you see before you, his power was still immense. So Lyndis, Malon, and another girl named Lillian came did everything started to quell. Those three are valkyries and they managed to stop Vincent but at a very high cost," Link said.

Zelda prepared herself for the worse. "What was it?"

"Malon and Vincent faced each other and while Malon was victorious in her goal, she lost her life."

Zelda gasped, "No!"

A loud, shrieking roar sounded as the giant vermilion dragon gazed down at the temple. Its impressive wings were still as it slowly descended from the cloudy heaven and nearer to the earth. It seemed to know something that the other didn't. Everyone rushed inside the temple to see what was it.

Vincent laid Malon near the altar. He looked down at his deceased wife and then at the jewels. He heard footsteps entering the temple but he didn't care. Vincent stood up from the floor and looked down at his hands. Covered in her blood, his eyes began to tear up, as he couldn't handle the thought of his beloved die. He collapsed to his knees with his head on the altar, his bloodied hands leaving their marks on the black marble.

"I never wanted any of this!" Vincent yelled through his cries. "I never asked to be a stupid angel!"

"Come on Vincent," someone said in front of him. "You were destined to be."

Vincent looked up to see another angel. He was adorned with the same red armor that Vincent once used. His two golden wings were majestic and magical as they flapped to keep the angel in the air. His face was covered by the shadows of the crimson helm he wore. He lowered himself to the floor above Vincent and removed his helmet. His red hair flowed out of it and a ponytail emerged from the back. The angel's red eyes were fixated at Vincent.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"Victor Aegis, Angel of Din," he responded.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked.

"Don't we want to get to the point? Fine, I'm here on behalf of Din. She wanted me to come down here instead of her," Victor said. "Something about you're my descendant and so on that it would be better."

Vincent stood up, "I don't really give a damn about all of that. What the hell do you want?"

"Aren't we a little grumpy today?" Victor mockingly asked. "Look about your loss, it isn't as bad as you think it is."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked softly.

"See for yourself," Victor said, pointing to Malon's hand.

Vincent gazed down to see the Triforce of Love shimmering brightly. It radiated in a pure glow that sparkled in the rubies of Vincent's eyes. "What does it mean?"

"Obviously it means that that little valkyrie loves you more than life itself," Victor said. "Essentially, the Triforce in her hand is keeping her from going to the next world. She wants to stay but it's getting harder for her each moment she is on this plane of existence."

"So, she isn't dead?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Yes and no. Her body is considered dead but her soul still remains in it, bound to this realm," Victor explained. "Of course, as the Angel of Death, you're the only who can do anything about it."

"Angel of Death?" Vincent repeated.

"You are what you are Vincent. No point in me covering it up," Victor said. "We all hold, in ourselves, our true destinies. I was the first angel created by Din. I exist to serve her and her alone. I am the Angel of Din." Victor pointed to Link, "He is the Hero of Time. At least, in this realm he is. Not until he has become one with the Goddesses, will Link assume the role as the Deity of War and Battle."

"A God of War?" Vincent asked.

"You two are hand in hand. Sort of anyways," Victor said. "Straying from the point. Malon is one of the twelve valkyries, one of four from Din. I'm surprised that she taken down by an angel. A valkyrie is supposed to be the key for defeating an angel. Even I could fall by a valkyrie."

"So they're just a precaution," Vincent said. "Nothing more than enforcers of the angelic race."

"You have to understand Vincent, the Goddesses had their fair share of fallen angels. They don't want to kill them but it has to be done. A fallen is incredibly hard to show the light to again so there had to be a way to stop one, once and for all," Victor explained.

"So that's why Din said there was no chance for Vincent," Link said, walking up to the two angels. "But there was and Malon saw it."

"Yes, apparently the valkyrie did see it," Victor said. "She brought back her loved one from the clutches of the Triforce of Power. It was never Vincent's vault but merely the fabrication of lies and deceit the Triforce corrupted him with. Its only a shame how it ended up for him."

"But you said I can do something about it!" Vincent said. "What is it? Please tell me."

"Vincent, think about it. You're the Angel of Death. At least, for this moment you have total control on who dies and who lives. You're a smart person, put the pieces together."

"You mean," Link said. "He _is_ death?"

Victor nodded.

Vincent looked down to the valkyrie that he called his wife. Her eyes were shut and draped over with her fiery red hair. The shining armor she wore glowed in the soft light within the temple. He admired the way her armor defined her shape and still kept her safe - from almost anything. Vincent gently lifter her head and admired her delicate features. Her soft lips, her petite nose, the little things that made Malon, Malon.

He caressed her face and bent down to give her a kiss. A fiery aura emitted from Vincent's body before it transferred itself into Malon. Vincent broke his kiss and leaned back up. He stared at her with an unusually hopefulness and waited to see what would happen next.

Malon groaned and her eyes slowly opened up. Her exuberant blue eyes were brimming with tears as she saw Vincent in front of her. She quickly embraced the angel and refused to let go. Vincent remained still and gently took Malon's arms away from him.

"Malon please, I'm glad your okay but, I don't want you to suffer ever again," Vincent said.

"What are you talking about?" Malon asked.

Vincent stood up and unfolded his wings, "I promised to always protect you but I couldn't do that. I'm a failure. What if it were to happen again? I don't want to lose you."

"Vincent?" Malon asked sheepishly.

"Vincent, what are you getting at?" Link asked.

"I never want this to ever happen again," Vincent said. He gazed down to his feet. It hurt him to say what he was about to say. The last thing he wanted was to abandon Malon but he felt like there was no choice. "I plan to assume my duty full time. I will got to the next world with Victor so that none of you will endure this pain again."

"Vincent, I know you mean well - you always do - but you can do this!" Malon said. She ran over to Vincent and wrapped her arms around his waist. Malon felt him trying to get free but she wouldn't let him. "I forgive you. Nobody is perfect, not even an angel, not even you. Don't go!"

Malon's words broke Vincent's hearts. He fell to his knees and let his wings cover him. Tears welled up in his eyes fell to the marble floor. He looked up into Malon's eyes, "But I hurt you…"

"And I forgive you," Malon said. "You never meant it."

"We all forgive you Vincent," Link said. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Besides, I can't take you anyways," Victor said, pulling on his helmet. "Its not your time. Live your life Vincent, you have a lot of people that care for you. It would've been criminal of me if I were to do anyways. Enjoy life, you only get one." Victor smiled and disappeared in a flash on light.

Malon kissed Vincent deeply and then separated, "Please don't scare me like that ever again. You're the world to me. Did you already forget that you wanted a family?"

"You did Vincent?" Link asked. "Aren't you supposed to hate kids?"

"Maybe he'll see how adorable a child can be when Lance or Zina is born," Zelda said.

"I thought it was Link Jr.," Link said.

Zelda glared at him.

"Lance it is."

A/N: You see why Link couldn't beat Vincent? Angel of Death, duh. Want a no colored pic of Seraph Vincent? Just tell me on your review.

Later days.


	14. A Happy Marriage… With Some Work

A/N: The last chapter of this story, wink wink, here we go.

A Happy Marriage… With Some Work

"Everything looks fine," Vincent said. He checked something off on his clipboard and turned to Lillian. She smiled from behind her desk. Vincent looked back to his clipboard and lodged his quill in place, "Well, Lillian, looks like you get to keep your job for another month."

They both laughed.

"So Vincent, you're heading back soon, right?" Lillian asked. "You've done your check, which I don't see why. I mean how can you not trust me? Anyways, I'm sure the misses must be waiting."

"Of course," Vincent said. "And you know I have to keep checking up. Sure, it may be part of my presidential duty but there is no other way to talk to you Lillian. You're an awesome friend."

"Thanks," Lillian said. "How far along is she?"

"Malon? Eight months," Vincent answered. "You ought to visit when the baby is born."

"I can think of something better," Lillian said. A devious smile spread on her face. Vincent stared at her skeptically and wondered what she was thinking of. "Did she get a baby shower?"

Vincent shook her head and then it hit him. "Your not planning on-," Vincent stopped himself abruptly. He shook his head, "I'd rather not know. You do know that Zelda didn't have one either."

Lillian loved how he pronounced 'either' with a long 'I' instead of the other, more common way people pronounced it. "Technically she never really needed a baby shower."

"Malon doesn't neither," Vincent said, pronouncing 'neither' like his 'either'. "After all, she is married to me."

"You have a point there," Lillian said.

Vincent looked at the grandfather clock in the reception area. He didn't like how time was escaping him. Vincent quickly exited the inn and after a few more moment reentered. Even for the few seconds he stood outside, snow already adorned his crown. Brushing it off, "Before I leave."

"Told Randal to get Elliptus ready for departure?" Lillian asked.

Vincent nodded, "Before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Well, I never…" Lillian grumbled with a smiled.

"This is my last monthly check up. I have a new official that's being assigned to this branch," Vincent said. He flipped through the papers on his clipboard and pulled out a sheet. He walked over to Lillian and handed it to her. She scanned it to see his credentials and past experience. "As you can see, he's quite qualified. I believe his name is Lars. Anyways, he'll report the status of the inn every month and my check ups will semi-annual now. Be easy on him Lillian, he's new with Aegis."

"You got it!" Lillian said, filing it away in her desk. "When's he coming?"

"Within a week," Vincent answered. He retreated back to the front door; "I guess I'll see you in six months." Vincent grasped the brass doorknob in his gloved hand.

"Tell Malon I said hi," Lillian said.

Vincent smiled, "Will do."

( . ) -----------

"Give it back!" Malon whined.

"Never," Clair answered. She held Malon's cup of coffee in her left hand, stretched away from the redhead. "First, Vincent doesn't like you drinking coffee. He says its makes you more wired than usual. Second, caffeine mustn't be good for the baby."

Malon looked down at her large stomach, "I don't know why Vincent complained before. Ser, he may have a valid reason now but coffee kept me more alive. Especially in bed."

"I did not need to know that," Clair said. She placed the mug on the kitchen counter and ushered Malon out into the living room. She sat Malon on the couch and took a seat next to her, "Just relax Malon, Vincent sent Blaze with a letter saying he should be arriving today. He put me in charge of making sure you're alright so don't make this hard on yourself."

"You Aegis are all the same," Malon said. "Wait, Vincent said he'd be here today?"

Clair nodded. The blue locks of her hair fell into her sapphire eyes as she did. Blowing them away, Clair got back up. "I can't wait to get back into my own house. No offense Malon but Vincent is just way to over protective of you. How did you even let him get me to take care of you while he's gone."

"I didn't complain because it seemed noble of him at the time. Now I see he though I couldn't take care of myself," Malon said. She smiled, "I thought up of some names."

"Really?" Clair sat back down. "What do you have?"

"Well, for a boy, I want Mathew. Maybe Magnus. I'm not sure," Malon said. "Or maybe Vincent Jr."

Clair shook her head, "That wont work. Trust me."

"Why not?" Malon inquired. She found it hard to believe that Clair doubted that Vincent would make a good name her son.

"Simple, Vincent, your Vincent, is the junior of our family. If you name your son that, he would be the third," Clair explained. "I'm surprised Vincent didn't tell you that."

Malon's normally cool blue eyes were red with anger. She smiled at Clair, "Me neither."

The front door rattled and then opened. Vincent entered his house and found Malon and Clair on the couch. He took off his white jacket and hung it on the coat rack near the door.

"Vincent…" Malon said sincerely.

"Well, I better get going," Clair said. She got up and edged her way to the door. She smiled at her brother and stood in the doorway, "I'll see you two later." She shut the door on her way out, leaving the couple alone.

Vincent, a little perplexed by his sister's sudden disappearance, walked over to Malon. He sat down on the couch and stared at Malon, "So, how's everything?"

Malon smiled, "I missed you."

"I would hope so," Vincent said.

Malon glared at him.

"Er, I mean, how sweet of you," Vincent said. "Look, I know you want to name the baby but there is this one name I want to go through with you. For a girl, l me what you think."

"Okay, what is it?" Malon asked.

Vincent took a deep breath. Malon asked him that she wanted to name their child and he said she could. He had a gnawing at the back of his mind that held a name and he wanted to see if Malon would accept it. "Vivienne?"

Vincent studied her face. How she withdrew herself and thought about the name. Vincent bit his bottom lip as she looked back into his eyes. The gentle, cute ranch girl gave her most adorable smile and said she loved it. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief and embraced his lovely wife. It was the world to him that she loved that name.

"But that's it Vincent, you name the first one and only if it's a girl," Malon said.

"What do you mean?" Vincent said, leaning back to look at her face. "What do you mean first one?"

"I want children, Vincent. Meaning I want more than one. And guess what? Your stuck with me," Malon said.

"No!" Vincent said. He leapt from the couch and made for the door. He turned the knob but it was stuck. He clawed at it and looked to see his pregnant wife closing the gap between him and her. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed Vincent. Malon broke their kiss and fixed his collar.

"I can't even kiss my wife anymore. She kisses me," Vincent complained.

"Do you really care?" Malon asked.

"Not really," Vincent said as he leaned down. He brought Malon's chin upwards and kissed her. He looked back at her, "Careful, someone has a baby shower in store for you."

A/N: So ends the second story in my universe. 2/3 has been completed.

What does the future hold for everyone? I do. And you don't get to know.

Well, at least till later anyways. I'll send the pic through the email found on your profiles, unless said otherwise.


End file.
